One Wild Party
by Sen Taro-Taisensei
Summary: *COMPLETE*See what happens when you let Miroku help you host a party..... MAJOR CROSSOVERS
1. Part One

Sen's Wild Party...  
  
______________________  
  
Miroku: Hey Vash dont be shy, go ahead say hi......  
  
Vash the Stampede: I come in love and peace (holds up peace sign with fingers)  
  
Sen: Yeah, uh can you move Vash.. wow I think I need a bigger house...  
  
Vash: Yeah woooooo (grabs a bottle of beer and guzzles it) Here Miroku, have some (tips Miroku over and dumps it in his mouth)  
  
Miroku: Uh yeah woooo come on Sen  
  
Sen: Hey slow down!!!! Gah!! What the hell is wrong with you guys....  
  
Vash: Hey no need to shout, join the fun.... hey come on Milly, Meryl.  
  
Meryl: No thanks.( sits down on the couch looking grumpy)  
  
Milly: Yes sir Mr. Vash. I sure do love parties....  
  
Miroku: Hey ladies... (walks up to Meryl) How are you?(smiles) say could you do me a favor, my name is Miroku and well you see....  
  
Meryl: Nice to meet you Miroku but do you mind?  
  
Miroku: Not at all, let me cut to the point, would you bear my child?   
  
Meryl: (smacks the hell out of Miroku) I outta shoot you mister, you have some nerve!  
  
(Miroku slumps to the floor)  
  
Vash: Ah poor guy, hey Sen, come join us.  
  
Milly: yeah Mr. Sen. (guzzles bottle after bottle of beer) Its really good.  
  
Meryl: Slow down Milly jeez, you'll be sick in the morning and you know Vash will get away from us.  
  
Sen: Man I never seen so many people drink so much in only a few minutes. Where did you all come from......  
  
Meryl: Don't mind them, they do this all the time.  
  
Sen: Really? Thats scary. When he said love and peace what did he mean, love for beer and peace for for a piece of ehhhhh (notices Meryl has that same look she did when she beat up Miroku) (Smiles)   
  
Milly: Come on Meryl loosen up, have fun.  
  
Vash: yeah it wont hurt..... (guzzles more beer)  
  
Meryl: what a pig! Hey what are you doing Vash? Get that away from me... (smacks Vash silly, Vash joins Miroku on the floor both victims of swirly eyed expressions)  
  
Sen: Wow this is getting out of hand.... Oh hey Wolfwood... I thought you were...  
  
Wolfwood(laughs): Yeah right not me. So I brought some friends, if you don't oh whoa what happened to him (stares at Vash)  
  
Legato(using mind control on Sen) Get me a beer  
  
Sen: What the hell is happening? (can't move himself but is forcefully being moved)(grabs a beer from the cooler and hands it to Legato) Hey lazy you could do it yourself.... oh hey I was glad to help (smiles in fear Legato might make him do something crazy, too late)  
  
(Sen walks up to Inuyasha who just joined the party and hugs him, Inuyasha punches Sen across the room where his limp body joins Vash and Miroku)   
  
Inuyasha: Damn it Kagome! I knew there was something wrong with him!!!  
  
(everyone laughs)( Milly walks over to the screen): Hey look people are watching us, everybody wave... (Smiles) Poor Mr.Vash, Miroku and Sen.   
  
Kagome: Is there any cokes? I don't drink beer.  
  
Wolfwood: Sure here you go. (hands her a pop) Say whats your name? I am Wolfwood, here try this (puts a model of a church on her head) Bet you could use a confession, just look at who you came with.....  
  
Inuyasha: hey what the hell? Whats that supposed to mean? Are you picking a fight priest cause I've never had trouble hittin a holy man....  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, don't be silly.... (looks creeped out after taking the replica off her head)   
  
Inuyasha: Kagome, lets go this is stupid. (they leave, Sen wakes up)   
  
Sen(rubs his face):Ouch that hurt.... (suddenly his body is moving itself again) Ohhh man give me a break (looks chibi style)   
  
Legato: So what are we supposed to do now? Put on some music. (Moves Sen to the cd collection and makes him put in Earshot's Letting Go).  
  
Milly: Oh I love this song, Hi Mr. Wolfwood, when did you get here. (smiles at him) Did you meet those people over there on the screen.  
  
Wolfwood: What kind of place is this.... (stares at screen) Hey Legato, try to control them.  
  
Legato: I don't think so, it is much more fun making this guy dance. (Makes Sen dance like a whacko).  
  
Sen: Gah!!! Put me down.. oh look its Knives. (Everyone turns and looks, Vash jumps up)   
  
Vash(pulls out his gun): Huh where, he escaped again!!! (Sen ducks behind Vash for protection) Ahhhh!!!! I thought you died Legato, i am so glad you didn't. (hugs him and has tears streaming in a funny way)  
  
Wolfwood: Get a hold of yourself man... now where is the booze?   
  
Sen: What kind of priest drinks? Are you Catholic???  
  
(Miroku finally wakes up) :Hey what happened? This is a wild party but is it worth the end results?  
  
Vash: Oh hey buddy welcome back... here have some more (tosses Miroku a beer)  
  
Meryl: Vash, is this how you solve all your problems??? Milly lets go..... (grabs at Milly and leaves)  
  
Wolfwood: Whats her problem??  
  
Vash: Gee I dont know?! (Cat face) Maybe she doesn;t know how to have fun!  
  
Meryl(screams from outside): I heard that!!!!  
  
(Vash hides behind Sen, uncovering his hiding space from Legato)  
  
Legato: Oh thought you could escape? Oh well I am bored now.  
  
(Uses Sen for quite some time to dance the jig and twirl like a ballerina)  
  
________________DISCLAIMER________________________  
  
The following fic is one giant cross over well more like joining of various  
  
anime shows that this author enjoys. We all know I don't own them other  
  
wise I wouldn't be here... posting it or writing it. -_^x I know I own myself   
  
although Legato has been using me as a mind slave very smiliar to Malik.... 


	2. Part Two

The wild party continues............  
  
______________________  
  
(DING DONG)  
  
Miroku: I'll get it. (opens door and drools) Say Miss will you bear my child?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Do you want to live? I want to know why there is party going on? After all I am Lord of the Western hemisphere.......  
  
Wolfwood(to Vash): He sure is full of himself....  
  
Vash: Yeah I'll say. Hey Pal(screams to Sesshoumaru) Have one on me.... (tosses him a bottle of tequila) Try it with a lime twist....  
  
Sesshoumaru: I don't drink..... what is this?(opens lid and smells) Strange....  
  
Legato: Drink it... (uses Sesshoumaru's arm to make him drink the Tequila)  
  
Sesshoumaru: What is this witchery!!! (dumps the liquid down his throat) Someone will die... *gurgle gurgle* It burns!!!!  
  
Miroku: Yeah for the first time but then you get used to it.  
  
Sen: Hey can I stop dancing?  
  
Legato: You're still here? Very well (uses Sen's body to do more strange things.... like pull down various unsuspecting guests pants)  
  
*Slap slap slap slap slap*  
  
Miroku: Don't you think we should help him?  
  
Vash: Nah! he will be fine. Trust me, I have seen this before.  
  
Sen: Gah!!!!   
  
Sesshoumaru: (obviously drunk) Hey whats that guy doing?  
  
Wolfwood: Sen, he is a bit eccentric. He likes pulling people pants down at parties.  
  
(DING DONG)  
  
Miroku: A full house soon. This party is great Sen! I am glad we sold all the stuff from those gymnasts. (opens door) Oh my, will you bear my child?  
  
(Everyone turns and hears Oroooooooo)  
  
Sanosuke: Move it Kenshin, I think they're serving drinks.  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin are you going to let that monk talk to you like that? Say what kind of monk are you anyways?  
  
Miroku: You'd be surprised how much I am asked that.  
  
Kenshin: Well I suppose you do ask some silly questions that you do.  
  
Sanosuke: What a treasure trove.... whisky, vodka, tequila, rum, kaluha, mad dog, skyy blue, bacardi, miller, bud, old E, sake, arbor mist, wine coolers, if I didnt know any better I'd say I died and gone to heaven( starts drinking as much as he can)  
  
Vash: He sure likes to drink. Hey pal! You shouldn't drink alone, Here let me help.  
  
Sanosuke: No way man! Get your own.( starts fighting over a bottle of segrams)  
  
Kaoru: Thanks for inviting us Sen! This is a wild party. (whispers to Kenshin) We shouldn't stay long. That guy is wierd.  
  
Kenshin: A guy? I thought he was a woman, that I did.  
  
Legato: I like your voice, Kenshin. (drops Sen)  
  
Sen: Phew!!! (sweat drop) For a second there I thought I was going to die... (grabs his cheek) man it hurts I need some ice.   
  
(DING DONG)  
  
Sen: I'll get it. (opens door) Welcome to my party....... (extends hand)  
  
George De Sand: We are honored to be invited to your soiree. What happened to you?  
  
Marie Louise:Oh my....(looks away) Yes, thank you so much Sen.  
  
Sen: Think nothing of it Miss Marie Louise. Enjoy yourselves. I will be serving food here soon.  
  
George De Sand: Thank you my good sir. Perhaps you have a fine bottle of wine this evening?  
  
Sen: Uh yeah here try this. (hands them a bottle of arbor mist) If you don't like it try this one( hands them two bottles of cosmopolotion wine coolers) I like these, you might too.  
  
Marie: Thank you I am sure George and I will enjoy them.  
  
(Sen walks into the kitchen and places food arrangements on the cart, there is a knock at the back door) Sen: Hey Ryoko glad you could make it. Dont suppose youd mind helping?  
  
Ryoko: Sure why not?! So how is it? I bet Vash is drunk and Miroku is on his way. Who else came?(Sen recaps so far as Ryo pushes the cart into the party room and gasps) Wow, I can't believe it!  
  
Sen: What that Legato got Sesshoumaru drunk?  
  
Ryo: No, that SANOSUKE CAME!!!! (runs over to Sanosuke who is now fighting Sesshoumaru over a bottle of tequila)   
  
Miroku: Hey there pal, need some help...... (DING DONG) Oh I wonder who that is....   
  
(Sen and Miroku go to the door) Malik: Are you fools going to stand there or are you going to move out of my way? (walks past them) What a pathetic group of people.   
  
(The crowd stops and turns to look at Malik, Vash opens his mouth) Vash: Hey there pal, no need to be so hostile, you could use some of this (walks over to him with a bottle of whisky) Here try this, you will feel better..... (laughs)  
  
Malik: (sniffs the contents) Oh well, there is a first for everything. Perhaps I can later make them all my mind slaves...... (drinks the whole bottle)  
  
Legato: I like the way you think. My master Knives is the same way.  
  
Malik: Who cares about this pathetic Knives. Get me more of that drink..... (uses his millenuim rod to take over Legato)  
  
Sen(laughs): Miroku do you see that? Remember that saying what goes around comes around........(DING DONG) (Sen answers the door to find a frantic girl on his steps)  
  
Can I help you?  
  
Griffin: Malik escaped. I think he came in here? I found an invitation for him in his closet.... did you see him?   
  
Sen: Uh..... I think he is that crazy guy who is binge drinking over there (points to Malik who is now making Legato dance around)Say don't I know you?  
  
Griffin: No, not really. I have spoken with you before.....  
  
Sen: Oh yeah, alright..... Well why don't you stay at the party here. Enjoy yourself. Ask Vash over there if you need any help choosing a drink...(points to a soused blonde man who keeps drinking and laughing)  
  
Griffin: Thank you! (Runs to find Malik who sees her and runs... sounds like he is screaming) (DING DONG)   
  
Miroku(opens the door): Sen you are quite popular..... (speaks to guest at the door) Right this way.....   
  
Dakki: OOO look at everyone.... (turns to Miroku) Could you not touch me please?  
  
Miroku: force of habit?(pushes door closed only to be knocked back) Oh didnt see ya there sorry...  
  
Youzen: No problem....  
  
Miroku: I think I'm in love... will you bear my child?  
  
Youzen: Dakki I believe he is talking to you?  
  
Dakki: No dear Youzen he is speaking to you..... he thinks youre a girl  
  
Miroku: Oh, my mistake.........(goes to close the door again only to be pushed back again)  
  
Miaka: See Nuriko, I told you I smelled food... (runs over to the table and starts eating)  
  
Nuriko: Why did I ever listen to her. Say buddy, more people are headed this way, so you might as well stand there and wait.  
  
(Enter, Chichiri and Tasuki and followed by Taka(Tamahome). Then more people show up. Enter, KouTenka and Nataku. Pai and Yakumo. Rally Vincent and May Hopkins. Subaru and Hakuto. Mimiru, Bear, Tsukasa followed by Krim and BT and another Subaru. Then Nakago and Hotohori. Enter, Ryou, Yami, Joey and Mako.)  
  
Miroku: Wow! You weren't kidding lady.  
  
Miaka: (stops eating for a second) actually Nuriko is a gay man!  
  
Nuriko: Miaka!!!! (punches her in the head)  
  
Everyone: (laughter)  
  
Ryou: That is not very nice.   
  
Joey: Oh sure it is. Just some party humor guy, lighten up.  
  
Yami: I actually agree with Joey. How about you Mako?  
  
Mako: Yes, quiet amusing. Tell me is there any fish there?(points to serving cart) Perhaps I will find my father in this city.  
  
Hotohori: If there was, there isnt any now. Our Miaka sure has a huge appetite.  
  
Taka: I'll say, look at our food bill.  
  
Miaka: Oh don't be so silly. I don't eat that much!  
  
Tasuki: Yeah right! Konan almost went down the drain thanks to you!  
  
Chichiri: Yeah and it wasn't even from war or poverty, ya know.  
  
(Miaka pouts)  
  
Joey: Is that like being a major pervert?  
  
Yami: Ugggg(sweat drop) Poverty is when you are poor.  
  
Nakago: So the priestess of Suzaku, you were the real cause of the near downfall?  
  
KouTenka: You should be thankful Dakki didn't take over your emperor.  
  
Nataku: You are all lucky jerks!  
  
Nakago: What did you say?  
  
Sen: (breaks up a near fight to only be almost hit by Nataku's Poupei) Gah! Could you watch where you aim that thing!!!!! (Vash pops up out of nowhere scaring everyone) Vash: Hey there friends, whats going on over here? (holding a bottle of rum)   
  
Hotohori: What kind of party is this? Who would subject me to such an environment. Come now Miaka, Taka, Nuriko, Chichiri, Tasuki. We are leaving.  
  
Tasuki: No way man, look at all the booze.  
  
Nuriko: Suit yourself.  
  
Chichiri: Like no way am I leaving, I must speak with this other monk, make friends ya know.  
  
(Nuriko, Hotohori, Miaka and Taka leave)  
  
Nakago: Glad theyre gone( kicks back a bottle of miller) Thats good stuff.......  
  
Tasuki(whispers to Chichiri): Do you think he is crazy all the time cause he drinks?  
  
Chichiri(whispers back): Could be, ya know! (Speaks to Miroku) So I noticed you were a monk like me ya know.  
  
Miroku: Yes, tell me are you like me?  
  
Chichiri: I don't like being smacked, ya know.  
  
(DING DONG) (Sen answers the door, everyone turns in hushed silence)  
  
Miroku: Youre finally here(looks drunk as he rushes away from Chichiri to bother our surprise guest who isnt bothered by him one bit) 


	3. Part Three

Part three of the wildest party in town  
  
______________________________  
  
Sen: Come on in my Lady. (bows, Miroku asks her to bear his child)  
  
Lady Sephiroth: I am so glad you invited me Sen-kun. Hi Miroku, where have you been?  
  
Sen: Turn on some music our guest of honor is here.   
  
Griffin: Hey ya Lady, I didn't know you would be here?  
  
Lady: Yes well I am the guest of honor... let me guess, Malik came?  
  
Griffin: You know him, always one to party(smiles)   
  
Lady: He escaped again and came here didnt he?  
  
Griffin: (face falls) yes.  
  
Vash: (drunkingly) Hi ladies. I have come in love and peace. I shall protect the innocent.  
  
Lady: (looks wary then smiles) You obviously have been partying without me?  
  
Wolfwood: Hey you look like you could use one of these. (Places a replica of a church on Lady Sephiroth's head) Confession is good for the soul. (smiles)  
  
Lady:(pulls the church off her head) Oh no thanks. Maybe later....(walks off with Miroku who is starting to slump)  
  
Wolfwood: (looks down) everyone is going to hell.  
  
(Ryoko turns on the radio and plays a mix cd of her favorite music, the first song is Free by powerman 5000)  
  
Sanosuke: Yeah I could get used to this! (relaxes)  
  
Vash:(all excited) WOOOOOOOO  
  
Malik: Now where did my mind slave Legato go to. (Looks around and sees Griffin comming towards him) (Pretends to not see her and runs)  
  
Legato: (Hides behind Sen) He won't find me here.  
  
Sen:ahhhh!!! What are you doing? (moves to the side)  
  
Ryoko: Hey Sen over here... looks like we need more food and booze.....  
  
Sen: Right on it sis! (exits to the kitchen) (New song comes on... Stupid Girl by Cold)  
  
Sesshoumaru: Hey this is about Kagome isn't it? (asking Ryoko)  
  
Ryoko: (Looks annoyed) Uh I doubt it!  
  
Sesshoumaru: (mumbles) must be jealous.....  
  
Nakago: No I swear it is about Miaka......  
  
Tasuki: Hey I have to agree.....  
  
Chichiri: Kagome must be his girlfriend ya know..... must have done him wrong ya know...  
  
Mako: Hey does anyone know where there is a beach around here?  
  
Joey: Uh why do you want a bitch?  
  
Yami: (sweat drop) Did you stand next to a stereo speaker when you were a child, Joey?  
  
Joey: What, what are ya talking about Yugi? I wonder why everyone asks me that  
  
Mako: You should eat more fish Joey, brain food...  
  
Chichiri: Its good for you, ya know.  
  
Tasuki: This guy sounds like he would have to eat millions of fish to gain a brain cell....  
  
Nakago: Why not ask that crazy guy to make him a mind slave....  
  
Joey: No way, we tried that once.  
  
(DING DONG) (Ryoko answers the door) Ryo: Oh hey, Hiei. What brings you here?  
  
Hiei: Dont mistake me comming here because I want to. I was dragged here.  
  
Ryo: (makes a funny face at him) Right! Like anyone could drag you anywhere against your will.  
  
Kurama:(comes out of nowhere) Hi, I hope we arent late? Hiei here had to find the right head band for his Jagan eye.  
  
Hiei:(coyly stomps Kurama's foot and whispers) You didnt have to tell her that...  
  
Kurama: Well it is the truth... What Hiei? (turns to Ryo) excuse my friend he likes to pretend he doesn't care.  
  
(Kenshin and Kaoru stumble over) Kenshin: This is a great party that it is!  
  
Kaoru: Yes i am so glad that girl who almost ate all the food left. What a pig. (picks up a bowl of various foods and shovels it down)  
  
Ryoko: I am glad you are enjoying yourself. Try the drinks yet? (a new song plays: Show me How to Live by AudioSlave)  
  
Vash: This music is really good.  
  
Wolfwood: Yeah, I have to say its pretty good. The entertainment and refreshments are great. Well maybe except for the fact that those two girls ate all the food.  
  
Legato: I think this is the end. (leaves)  
  
Malik: Finally I have escaped. (walks up to Ryoko) Where is my mind slave?  
  
Ryoko: You're what?? Hey don't you know Griffin? (calls Griffin over) Hey here he is!  
  
(Griffin grabs Malik): I got you know, you bad bish.....  
  
Malik:(looks terrified) Help.... please ayuda me..... (starts kicking)  
  
Ryoko:(sweat drop and smiles): Heh!!! uhhh sorry about that,,,(walks off)  
  
Griffin: If you are a good boy we can stay, but you cant escape.....  
  
Malik:(gives up in defeat) Yes... (thinks to himself... but one day when I am pharoh I will banish her to the shadow realm)  
  
Yami: I feel sorry for that guy (to Joey and Mako)  
  
Joey: hey why hasnt Tristan came?  
  
Mako: He has a date with a girl Serenity..... he looked "hopeful"  
  
Joey: WHHHAAAAAT??!!! That worm, he better keep his hands to himself.....  
  
Yami: Don't worry. Say where is Tea?  
  
Mako: She has a date with some guy Duke....  
  
Ryou: You sure know alot about where our friends our...... How about Mai?  
  
Mako: with Seto...... or was it Pegasus...... No I think it was Keith.....  
  
Ryou: Oh very well.... How come you can't find your father.....  
  
Mako(cries): He is lost at sea.... when I was a boy...  
  
Joey: Get ahold of yourself man. Only sissy boys cry..... (slaps Mako)  
  
Ryou: Well Joey I hope you slap yourself.  
  
Joey(turns and looks at Ryou with an angry look on his face): Whats that mean frenchie?  
  
Ryou: I am from england.  
  
Joey: Yeah so youre french.  
  
Ryou: I am not you..... you.....  
  
Joey: FRENCHIE FRENCHIE FRENCHIE   
  
Ryou(get so mad Bakura is unleashed) Bakura: Shut your loser mouth... once I take over the world you will be first on my list of destruction.....  
  
Joey: Uhhhhh, where did that come from?  
  
Malik: Hahahahahaha, you will pay weakling!!!!  
  
Yami: Hey we are at a party, lets just enjoy ourselves....  
  
Mako: Yes on with the celebrations..... All hail Lady Sephiroth....  
  
(New song plays Minerva by the Deftones & Sen has come back with tons of food and drinks)  
  
Vash: All hail SEN!!! (screams in excitement) Wooooooooooooo  
  
Ryoko: Hey where is Lady Seph and Miroku?  
  
Nakago: Hello, where have you been, I don't think we've met...(walks up to Ryoko)  
  
Ryo: Oh my well.... (blushes).... I live here too....   
  
Nakago: This is a great party, how did you ever make this guest list?  
  
Ryo: All Sen really.....   
  
Nakago: He would make a great leader, tell me can he defend himself?  
  
Miroku:(puts an arm around Ryo, has lipstick all over his face) can who do what?  
  
Nakago: Is this your boyfriend? Nevermind I will leave you be....  
  
Ryoko: Where the hell have you been? Thanks alot! I think he was trying to ask me out or something........ and take your damn hands off me......  
  
Miroku: I think I am in love.... but this girl wont leave me alone! Help me.. Ryoko.. please?  
  
Ryo: What in love with who? What girl? Where is Seph?  
  
Miroku: I can't tell you who the other girl is cause she will find out and beat me with her boomerang. I ran from the closet so Seph might be anywehre....  
  
Ryo: (sweat drop)Okay.......  
  
Sen(walks up): Hey man what the hell happened to you? Lucky....  
  
Miroku: I guess I came on too strong for my good.  
  
Lady Sephiroth: (walks up) Hey there you are Miroku, now why did you go off like that? (Pouts) Don't you like me?  
  
Ryoko( Whispers to Seph): I think he is in love with you know who, thats what he just said...  
  
Seph: Oh.... is she here?  
  
Sen:(joins in the whispers) Not yet....  
  
(Ryoko and Seph turn and eye Sen)Ryoko: Who invited you in this conversation.....  
  
Sen: (grumbles) Excuse me for being helpful... not like this isnt my party......  
  
(New song comes on Waffle by Sevendust, Sen walks over to the food cart)  
  
Sen: Maybe the food is nicer than some of these people......   
  
George: I can see your night isn't going as well as you like, perhaps it is the uncontrolled amount of alcohol?  
  
Marie: Yes I'd say that was it Sen. Perhaps you should set up a bartender?  
  
Sen: Yeah, good idea. But who would I get.... (Vash jumps out from under the table)  
  
Vash:(smiles) Hey I would be happy to help. (gets serious) For the good of them all....  
  
George: Perhaps I can do it?  
  
Sen: Sure thanks George..... (George and Marie walk off arm in arm)  
  
Vash(looks sad): Oh man, I never get to be bartender....  
  
Sen(pats Vash on the back) Maybe next time.....  
  
Vash:(smiles) Hey great, and don't worry ma'am I will do a great job( holds Sen who looks scared)  
  
Wolfwood: Jumped ship Vash?  
  
Vash: What do you mean, I was just talking to miss.... miss... say whats your name?  
  
Sen: SenTaro........   
  
Vash:(drops Sen in horror) Ahhhh!! Sorry about that..... (smiles)  
  
Sen(picks himself up off the ground): Yeah no problem..... owww my back....  
  
Miroku: (pops out of no where) Looks like you will need a trip to the hospital again.....  
  
Sen: (fakes a laugh) ha ha I was just kidding my back is fine (walks off hunched over)  
  
Mimiru: Hey Bear? How come noone is talking to us?  
  
Bear: This old man couldn't tell you. Perhaps they think we are strange?  
  
Tsukasa: Selfish, I don't understand why the would think that.  
  
BT: Speak for yourself, look at the way you are dressed....  
  
Krim: Yes maybe they are intimidated.  
  
Subaru: Well we all have weapons clearly showing....  
  
Bear: This old man thinks Subaru is right...  
  
(Other Subaru walks over)  
  
Subaru: Did you say something to me?  
  
Bear:This old man wonder why you think that?  
  
Hakuto: His name is Subaru silly, mine is Hakuto....  
  
Mimiru: Oh cool twins.....  
  
Krim: They look the same. Girls right?  
  
Bt: Take another look, dolt!  
  
Tsukasa: I bet they are selfish. I don't really like it.   
  
Hakuto: Hey whats your problem?  
  
Subaru: He seems to be trapped some where else. Perhaps I can try an exorcism on him.   
  
Girl Subaru: Yes, Do you think it would work?  
  
(Ryoko and Seph walk over to the small crowd)  
  
Seph: You sound like Miroku, let me guess you are going to ask, will you bear my child?  
  
Ryoko: No I don't think its possible for two men to produce a baby, Well in Junior it happened but that was a movie Sen said.  
  
Bear: This old man thinks you're not very bright....  
  
Ryoko: Well it beats being an old man......  
  
Mimiru:(giggles) she got you there Bear.....  
  
Tsukasa: Selfish.....  
  
(another song plays Fly From the Inside by Shinedown)  
  
Kurama: Hiei, do you think he is here?  
  
Hiei: Who?  
  
Kurama: You know who.....  
  
Hiei: No but he would makes best friends with that guy Joey over there(points to Joey who is laughing by himself) I am sure being a moron came natural to a worthless human flesh bag like him.   
  
Kurama: Now now Hiei be a little kinder to the guests.  
  
Hiei: I am sure this Sen has invited all the morons in every show.  
  
Kurama: Well you must be right, I guess thats why you're here(starts laughing)  
  
Hiei: (eyes bulge for a sec) Very funny. I am sure any minute that dolt Kuwabara will walk through the door....  
  
Sanosuke: Hey guy lighten up. A party is to have fun not insult people who are probably twice your size.   
  
Hiei: Are you talking to me?  
  
Sano: I think your friend was right about you.   
  
Hiei: I will count to ten and if you are still here then I must be in hell.....  
  
Sano: Were you abused as a child or something?  
  
Hiei: My life is not your concern or up for discussion.... otherwise I would cause some scandal and make a tv movie about it...  
  
Sano: Yes it would be called something like Bruised Shrimp the diary of an abused midget.....  
  
Hiei: Why you..... no wait you are not worth my time.  
  
(another song plays... Picture by Filter)  
  
Sen: Hey Lady enjoying yourself? (hands her a drink of Sprite Remix)  
  
Lady Seph: Yes thank you. I cant wait for my surprise....   
  
Sen: Damn Ryoko...   
  
Lady: Opps.. dont worry she didnt tell me what it was  
  
Sen: Eh oh well. Perhaps we can start here after the song..... Excuse me my Lady (walks away)  
  
(Sen gathers Sesshoumaru, Kurama, Hiei, Yami, Mako, Joey, Malik and Ryou.) (Ding Dong) (Sen answers. Enter Inuyasha and Kagome with Sango. He finds Miroku and gets all the gathered together and ushers them into the kitchen)  
  
Lady: Ryoko, I think its about to start. Too bad you didn't know...  
  
Ryoko: Yes I know.... he is so sneaky......  
  
(Sen is speaking with them when someone walks in the back door, its Kuwabara with Yukina..... he quickly goes over the plan then exits to find Kou Tenka)  
  
Sen: are you sure you can do this?  
  
Kou Tenka: Yeah no problem..... does she know who I am?  
  
Sen: After tonight she will, how could anyone forget......Oh I forgot I need to speak with May Hopkins... (calls to the crowd) Has anyone seen May Hopkins?  
  
(Song ends..... .as does this scene) 


	4. Part Four

(DING DONG) (Ryoko answers the door to find a few more late guests)  
  
Faye: Hope we haven't missed anything good...  
  
Spike: is there any drinks left?  
  
Gren: May i speak with Sen? (walks off towards the kitchen where Sen is)  
  
Faye: I wonder why he came?  
  
Vicious: Yeah I thought he'd be dead by now.  
  
Spike: Not likely. Not if you ordered it.   
  
Faye: boys boys, we're here to party (Sees the drinks and excuses herself Spike follows)  
  
May:(to Rally) I'm on... here I go(tosses several cutie smoke bombs in front of the platform, they explode into huge clouds of smoke... too much which causes everyone to run and scream) Oops! Sorry!!!!! (Sen and Ryoko run to open the door and windows its about five more minutes till most the smoke clears)  
  
(The lights dim and a platform lights up next to the hall) KouTenka: Ladies and gentlemen, we are sorry about that and here to honor a great villain, the ever popular Lady Sephiroth. Even though some of you guys may be thinking what for, but even for a villain she is the nicest and the best, so without further ado Kagome,Gren and I will be performing one of the only two songs I know..... (pulls out a Guitar as Gren prepares his Sax and Kagome looking nervous holding a tambourine) (Kou Tenka starts by playing a soft ballad and sings):  
  
The end of our youth  
  
the part without farewell  
  
its gone before you know it left youuuuuuuu  
  
What could be waiting for youuuuuuuu  
  
as you wander down the long road  
  
You'll leave behind all you've ever known  
  
as you look for your futureeeeee....  
  
Will you find it? Who could know?  
  
As you wander down the long road....  
  
Rest your heart (Tambourine comes in)  
  
weary traveler, on the sunsets bedddddd  
  
(more tamb) Farewell friends, farewell   
  
loved ones, walk that long road no moreeeee  
  
The long road is no moreeeeeee (Sax and Tamb come in......short jam session)  
  
(Song ends and everyone claps)  
  
KouTenka: Thanks(bows) Kagome: That was fun, thank you (bows) (Gren just smiles)  
  
(Enter Sen):Hey that was awesome, now for more entertainment.... here we bring for Lady Seph solely a song by Hiei and Joey with Kurama on guitar............ Hiei: This must be torture. Joey: Ah its not so bad buddy... come on..... (music starts sounds like Static X's I'm with stupid) (Hiei starts): Great a pain* I've gone to gang slang* I'm next to a lame brain* looking for trolls he* he has become a moron* outside stepping inside* stepping on my side* stepping and kicking him like sh!t* he's a loser* he's a loser, Seph said* (Joey) I am mime, I am mime* I am mime, a mime* I am a mime* (Hiei): He can't become smart* Joey's a loser* He's a loser, Seph said*   
  
(Everyone applauds the remake and Joeys obvious mistake which makes them laugh, except Sen who thinks this isnt very funny) Kurama: And now we want to welcome Malik to the platform to perform a great song he has worked hard on for days..... Malik: Get off my stage everyone, or I'll make you all my mind slaves.... Sesshoumaru: Hmmm. Like you could scare a flea away with that line......   
  
(Music begins sounds like For you by Staind, Malik begins): To Griffin, to Lady Sephiroth  
  
You're my mind slaves, I'm your master.  
  
If you scream noone will hear.   
  
Should I banish you? You sit there, I'm controlling you inside your head.   
  
Remember everything I've said. Your silence gets us everywhere. Gets us everywhere really fast.   
  
The silence is what will destroy them... I need more mind slaves to do my bidding.   
  
But they don't know how to duel. Let me make the decisions.  
  
Cause I am your master. I control your mind.   
  
Remember every thing i've said.   
  
Your silence gets me everywhere. Gets us everywhere fast.   
  
Yugi is an insult and he curses me. He cant be pharoh and he is nothing.  
  
He made me do something, to his friends. Because he is messed up.  
  
Need attention? be my mind slave. You sit there, I'm controlling you inside your head. Remember everything I've said. Your silence gets me everywhere. Gets me everywhere fast.  
  
(everyone laughs and claps... Lady Seph looks worried that there might be a hidden message in there... Griffin just blows kisses to Malik who looks serious) Mako: Can Ryou and I try this? Hey is this on..(taps mic, everyone grabs their ears) Ryou: Uh be more sensitive... Yami come join us.... (music begins sounds like... Black Cloud by Crazy Town) Yami: Now people say I'm a pharoh* I got some kind of millenium puzzle* Yami's so complex* there's no telling who I'll duel next* Like in Yugi's time* Fuels the Yami in my head* It embeds the strategies* that help me win* the smarter a Yami is* To keep his puzzle close* I'm the type of Yami thats smarter than most*   
  
Ryou: A coldhearted Yami* Of ancient time* A ring to make sure* Yugi loses his mind* up to banish his mind* I wonder if Bakura will stick around* Will he really be lucky* If he collects all the items* What's the problem with him?* I can't figure him out* My Yami's follows me* In the form of a black cloud*  
  
Mako: They've got a yami * that follows them* everywhere they go* my dads lost at sea* I'm sad* I've got a fortress whale* my father is missing* will I ever find him out at sea?* my hope* puts me in a happy position* chasing the dream* with my jettisons of the deep* my father* a hero without a name* lost at sea* my search remains no matter the pain*  
  
(everyone claps as Yami, Ryou, and Mako bow)Sesshoumaru: My agent is telling me to boost my villain ratings it might be good for me to kill everyone and steal the tetsusaiga. Then I realized I can steal that amazing sword anytime I damn well please. I can kill you all then so I thought I could be kind and sing you all a song I like.... My way of course... My half breed half brother wants to join me.  
  
Inuyasha: What???? I do not...  
  
Kagome: Oh come on Inuyasha, it will be fun!  
  
Inuyasha(looks sad): Do I have to?   
  
Kagome: Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyahsa: Fine! Damn it.... I just want you to know you are all pissing me off.....  
  
(Music begins... Sounds like Need Your Love by Cheap Trick)  
  
Sesshoumaru: Tetsusaiga Tetsusaiga Tetsusaiga Tetsusaiga... Slashed off my arm Tetsusaiga.... If I could go around the land I wouldn't find another sword, Tetsusaiga.   
  
Tetsusaiga Tetsusaiga Tetsusaiga Tetsusaiga... Tenseiga's useless, why should i carry it. I'll kill everything for you, thats fair. You're what I need. I'll kill everything, with everything in me. It might surprise you but its my reason... Tetsusaiga   
  
Inuyasha: Get a life Get a life Get a life Get a lifeeeeee. I tore off your arm If i could do it again I would tear off both..... Get a life..... Get a life Get a life Get a life Get a life... You make me angry, I'll cut off your hair.... I'll beat you with everything thats near.... I'll beat you thats what you need... with everything, everything in me.... It might surprise you, I despise you thats not the reason...... Get a life Get a life Get a life Get a life... Get a life..... (Jam out on guitar) GETTTTT A LIFEEEEEEEE!   
  
(Sesshoumaru unleashes his poison claw attack on Inuyasha who unsheathes Tetsusaiga, they begin to fight and have to be subdued.... so we take a break and put a song on) ( Not Gonna Get Us by TATU) 


	5. Part Five

Ryoko:(on stage) Man that is so fun... you should hear Spike rap.... come on Spike... don't be shy  
  
Spike: Well okay, but just for you.... I said bebop a bebe to the bebe to the bebop hunting for bounties until you get the reward. Now what you see is funny, me rapping like I'm a G. Julia's my numba one lady, she slept with Vicious but that doesnt bother me. Here I am at a party drinkin and singing for some evil lady..... Uh well thats all I got for now....  
  
Ryoko: You're the man Spike Spiegel, the man!!!! So who out there is ready for more music.....(Everyone cheers but Vash is the loudest) Well then lets try a nice little diddy by Sango and Miroku... They inform me they call it Beating Tonight  
  
Miroku: That was Sango's idea...  
  
Ryoko: which comes from yet another Cheap Trick song called Heaven Tonight..... Hey do you mind not interrupting me sheesh!!!  
  
(Music starts) Sango: Don't whine..... don't run, theres a midget, you pervert.   
  
Miroku: So much women, women dont run out, women ran out....... make them come back...  
  
Sango: Would you like a beating tonight?  
  
Miroku: Would you bear my child tonight?  
  
Sango: Would you like a beating tonight?  
  
Miroku:Would you bear my child tonight?  
  
Sango: Don't whine, couldnt get one? Couldnt get a woman if you tried and tried and tried..... You're a hentai, slime...ooooh, you're slime....   
  
Miroku: Would you bear my child tonight?  
  
Sango:Would you like a beating tonight?  
  
Miroku:Would you bear my child tonight?  
  
Sango:Would you like a beating tonight?  
  
Miroku: Would you bear my child tonight?  
  
Sango:Would you like a beating tonight?  
  
Miroku:Would you bear my child tonight?  
  
Sango:Would you like a beating tonight?  
  
(ominous sounds of AHHHHH x7)  
  
Miroku: Would you bear my child tonight?  
  
Sango:Would you like a beating tonight?  
  
Miroku:Would you bear my child tonight?  
  
Sango:Would you like a beating tonight?  
  
(You'll get beat to the ground x16)  
  
Miroku: Down inside, I'm getting nervous, I've never asked so many women before..... (oohhhhhh. ohhhhhhh......)(Music fades)  
  
(Everyone claps and cheers) Ryoko: That was just creepy..... so who is next? Wow don't I sound like that little fox announcer from Yu Yu during the dark tournament...  
  
(Everyone claps.... Except SenTaro who still is wondering what the hell is going on....)  
  
Ryoko: well I guess there isn't any more entertainment.... (smiles)  
  
back to the party......(plays Sen's dedication to Lady Seph, Black Balloon by The Goo Goo Dolls.....)...  
  
Vash: That sure was some good singing....  
  
Wolfwood: Well they could all use a confession. Is this what the world is comming to?  
  
Sen: What changed your mind, not enjoying yourself? (gently pushes elbow into Wolfwoods)  
  
Wolfwood: No this is a good party, I've never had this much fun....  
  
Vash: Yeah buddy woooooo  
  
Rally:Hey what was up with that Hiei guy?  
  
May: Yeah well that Joey sure was a dope... (giggles)  
  
Rally: Yeah that was some show they put on...  
  
May: Yeah I hope there are more parties like this.  
  
Rally: Oh yeah that would be so sweet. We can put on a show next time..  
  
May: Maybe we can be the special guests... after all I did help with the opening....  
  
Rally: Yeah and you could've killed everyone sheesh....  
  
May: Sorry, Rally. I didn't think I put that much explosives in the smoke bombs....  
  
(Sen walks over to them) :Hey don't worry about it.... noone noticed really......  
  
(Can hear loud whispers from other guests)  
  
Mimiru: I can't believe they would let someone throw grenades in here.....  
  
Tsukasa:selfish.... I can't believe it either.....  
  
Bear: This old man thinks this party is way out of hand...  
  
BT: Don't be such a party pooper Bear....  
  
Krim: Yeah, the explosives was a nice touch even if it did almost wipe us out  
  
Subaru(to Lady Subaru): Hokuto and I think its very mystical and enchanting that you and I share the same first name and that we are here at this party. Perhaps it is a destiny of sorts...  
  
Lady Subaru: Yes I agree with you. I can't help but wonder how this happened.  
  
Hokuto: Oh how romantic.........  
  
Nakago: That girl, is she a celestial warrior. Who could have such fire power.... or knowledge...  
  
Chichiri: Very amazing, ya know.  
  
Tasuki: Girls..... always causing trouble. Thats why I don't like em.... they'll try to kill you...  
  
Kurama: I rather think they explosives were a nice touch  
  
Hiei: pssssht like it mattered. It didn't make much of a difference unless you count smoke inhalation. Most of these morons will have to get there stomachs pumped....   
  
Kuwabara: Who you calling morons shrimp boy?  
  
Hiei: please, are you still here? Isn't it past your bed time?  
  
Kuwabara: Oooh that guy makes me so mad... come on Yukina my love....  
  
Yukina: Well sorry we couldn't stay and chat with you (smiles and waves)  
  
Hiei: pathetic, simply, utterly pathetic....  
  
Kurama: I think they are rather cute Hiei, don't you?(Hiei gives Kurama a death stare)  
  
Rally: Say I thought people didn't notice?  
  
May: yeah!!!!!   
  
Sen: Well at least everything is okay now? Heh(gives a confused smile)  
  
Ryoko: Hey Sen, have you seen Kenshin and Kaoru? How about Sano too??  
  
Sen:(walks over to her) I think they slipped out.. Ken didn't look so good... Sanosuke and Vash are back to fighting over some Bacardi now... (points to the bar where George DeSand is fencing Vash and Sano back)  
  
Ryoko: Thats kinda strange.... look Malik is sneaking behind George...   
  
Sen: Ouch!!! Thats gonna leave a mark! (Both watch as Malik knocks them all over and grabs a ton of bottles of Skyy Blue and Bacardi Silver and then proceeds to run)  
  
Malik: You can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man!!! (clearly drunk)  
  
(Griffin grabs him) Griffin: Mmmmm I just love gingerbread!!!  
  
Malik:(Attempts to use the Millenium Rod to beat her off) Ahhhh!!! Don't bite me.....   
  
Griffin: Hey you lied! I don't think you're a gingerbread man at all!!! (pinched expression)(In a whining voice) I am really hungry too........  
  
Vash: Hey she is right you dont taste anything like a gingerbread man!  
  
Sanosuke: Yeah.... why would you lie like that!!!   
  
Malik:(screaming in agony on the floor...still holding the drinks) You'll pay all of you...... (proceeds to then guzzle down the drinks while writing in agony)  
  
Vash: Gee he sure loves that stuff....(smiles)  
  
Sanosuke: Yeah, I'll say.......  
  
Griffin: I am really really hungry.....(pouts)  
  
Ryoko: Uh, Don't you think we should have stopped them from biting him?  
  
Sen: Well uh....wheres the fun in that?  
  
Ryoko: Some host you are! Everyone will be dead by the end of the night with that attitude!! You're such a jerk sometimes you know that.....  
  
Sen: (looks puzzled and mumbles to Ryokos retreating back) What the hell did I do?!  
  
(Song ends and Ms. Jackson by the Vines come on) (End scene) 


	6. Part Six

Wild party continues.........   
  
(Note: Not responsible for those who don't enjoy dry humor or dont read my  
  
fics and not get some jokes ^_^x. )  
  
_____________________________  
  
Yami: Its a pleasure to meet you, Lady Sephiroth.  
  
Lady Seph: Thank you Yami. Are you enjoying yourself?  
  
Yami:Yes. Now that I am in your company I am.   
  
Lady Seph: Where is Tea?  
  
Yami: Tea who?  
  
Lady Seph: (blushes) Don't be so silly......  
  
(Joey comes out of nowhere with his face stuffed full of food)  
  
Joey:(mumbles cause his face is stuffed) Here there ya are pal.....  
  
(Lady looks away and snickers)Yami: Joey, you pig.. show the lady more respect..  
  
(Joey tries to swallow it and begins choking) Joey(gasp) Yami help....... (gasp)  
  
Lady Seph: Shouldnt you help?   
  
Yami: Nah! This happens all the time.. he will be fine... shall we see what they have   
  
for drinks?  
  
Lady Seph: Well sure (both walk away leaving Joey choking..... Mako comes to save   
  
the day........)  
  
Mako: Dont worry my old friend. With my sea training I will be able to   
  
help you! (slams Joey's back with his fist, Joey chokes the food down... his face is  
  
red and eyes are watery) Joey: Mako, how does the sea have to do with cpr?  
  
Mako: Well..... uh..... (laughs loudly) You are fine are you not? Joey: Yeah yeah... thanks  
  
Ryou:Hi Ryoko, may I have a word with you?  
  
Ryoko: Sure whats up Ryou? Having a good time?  
  
Ryou:Yes its a wonderful party. I am enjoying myself very much.. I just wanted to  
  
ask if it was no trouble that you play this.....(hands Ryoko a blank cd labeled Bakuras  
  
favorites)  
  
Ryoko: Sure why not... any particular song?  
  
Ryou: anyone is fine... thank you very much  
  
Ryoko: No problem...... (walks to cd player and puts it in) (Music begins, the   
  
first song is... Bottom of a Bottle by Smile Empty Soul)  
  
(Ryou's facial expression turns evil as Bakura takes over):It pays to have such a  
  
weak human mind to take over..... (walks over to the bar and demands a vodka   
  
straight on ice)  
  
Marie Lousie: Well he was certainly rude!  
  
George: Yes no class at all Miss Marie Louise.  
  
Marie: Are you all right , George. I hope those ruffians didn't hurt you.  
  
We could go home.  
  
George: I have a duty to fulfill. For I, George DeSand, pride of Neo France  
  
must honor it.  
  
Marie: Oh George you're so brave.....(eyes sparkling)  
  
Vicious:(walks up to the bar) Do you have anything good?  
  
George: We have all sorts of delicious beverages sir. Have anything particular in mind?  
  
Vicious:Something extra bloody.....  
  
George: (looks at him like he is crazy) Excuse me?   
  
Vicious: Well do you have it or not?  
  
George: I dont know where you are from pal but we dont serve that kind of drink!  
  
Faye:(joins Vicious) I think he is talking about a Bloody Mary? (turns to Vicious)   
  
Some people these days!!!  
  
Marie: Uh I dont know how to make that? Do you, George?  
  
George:No....   
  
Spike:(joins the group) Step aside let a pro show you how its done! (starts mixing   
  
the tomato juice and alcohol.... extra tomato.....) Want the traditional celery with that?  
  
Vicious: Sure.   
  
Faye: Hey I'll take an apple martini Spike(smiles)  
  
Spike: Comming right up.......  
  
(Sen decides to take a breather and notices Miroku is out on the porch so he joins him)  
  
Miroku: Hey there, having a good time?  
  
Sen: Yeah... otherwise I'd tell everyone get the hell out.....  
  
Miroku: Or they would do what they did last party....  
  
Sen: Don't remind me.....(remembers it like yesterday and cringes)  
  
Miroku: Do you think everything will be the same tomorrow?  
  
Sen: What I am not throwing a party tomorrow......(looks confused)  
  
Miroku: Life...... (sighs)  
  
Sen: Geez you arent going to start with that again? Whats your problem.....Sango  
  
is inside why aren't you with her?  
  
Miroku: Oh, I am just contemplating if I have done all that I can or if there is more.....  
  
Sen: Duh! Of course there is more now quit being such a downer and lets Party!!! Say  
  
I see some cute girls.... single too (winks)  
  
Rally: I think they are comming over here.....   
  
May:OOOH Rally here is your chance to get a date...  
  
Rally: Shut up! I dont need one... do I look pathetic...  
  
May:Oh come on the tall one is cute and so is the one dressed in robes....  
  
Rally: Yeah they are cute.....   
  
May:Well don't be shy......  
  
(Sen and Miroku walk right past May and Rally)  
  
Rally: Well that was rude!  
  
May: Yeah... what jerks!!!   
  
(Sen and Miroku walk over to Mimiru and Hokuto)  
  
Mimiru: Hi guys.... hey I think those girls are yelling at you! (group turns around   
  
and looks) Hokuto: Oh what did you cuties do???  
  
Sen: uh nothing..... (sweatdrop) (waves to Rally and May and shrugs)  
  
Miroku: Do you think it is perhaps, they wanted to speak with us?  
  
Sen:Well I kinda wanted to talk to Mimiru..... (excuses himself from Mimiru and Hokuto)  
  
May:Oh here he comes... see I bet he didnt mean to walk past... probably was his   
  
friend Rally. If I remember right I slapped him earlier for being such a perv!  
  
Rally:Very reassuring, this guy could be that way too!  
  
Sen: Hi! Sorry, I hope you don't think I dissed you...(smiles)  
  
Rally: Thats okay (looks like she is about to melt)  
  
Sen: Are you okay? (tuns to May...) Is she okay?  
  
May: (looks puzzled) I don't know.... (slaps Rally)   
  
Rally: Hey, what the hell was that for?  
  
May: Just making sure you were okay... you must like this guy....(giggles)  
  
(Rally blushes... so does Sen)  
  
Miroku:Lucky......  
  
Mimiru: Yeah that girl must like him...(laughs)  
  
Hokuto: Yeah, how cute(looks dreamy)  
  
Lady Sephiroth(now surrounded by Yami, Nakago, Krim, Tsukasa and Inuyasha):   
  
Wow I didn't know I was so popular.  
  
Tsukasa: Thats because you're selfish....  
  
Nakago: Just how far are you willing to go to keep your title as a great villain?  
  
Yami: You are a bad guy? (puts drink down and leaves) I thought we had a connection....  
  
Inuyasha: Feh! What a bunch of morons!!!   
  
Krim: Why are you here then?  
  
Lady Seph: Wait Yami, don't go!!!!   
  
Tsukasa: Selfish... why are you always so selfish.......  
  
Lady Seph: Why are you always so repetitive?  
  
Tsukasa(sweat drop)  
  
Inuyasha: Hey are you starting a fight pal!   
  
Krim: No but I won't back down.....  
  
(Kagome walks out of no where with Sango) Kagome: Inuyasha! SIT SIT SIT!   
  
Nakago: How did you do that? (is amazed)  
  
Lady Seph: Inuyasha are you okay? (runs to help him up)  
  
Inuyasha: (swirly eyed) Mommy... I dont want to go outside..... (passes out)  
  
Sango: I think he hit the ground a little too hard....  
  
Kagome: Oops!!! I guess once was all he needed? He should learn to control his   
  
temper though......  
  
Krim: Hmm I'd hate to be on your bad side.  
  
Yami:(to Joey and Mako) I think we better go now....  
  
Joey: What for this party is great...(stuffs more food in his mouth)  
  
Mako: You better slow down my old friend... we might have to give mouth to mouth   
  
this time...  
  
Joey:(starts choking at the thought) ahhhhhhh  
  
Yami: (sweatdrop) You will never learn will you.......  
  
(Mako drags Joey away still choking..... Yami follows but before he leaves he turns   
  
towards the direction of Lady Sephiroth and says): I can't believe it, a villain.... (wipes  
  
a tear from his eye and exits)  
  
Wolfwood:(To George) Say bartender, you look like you could use one of these (pulls  
  
out confession and places it atop his head...)  
  
George: What sort of trap is this!!!  
  
Marie: Oh my George, don't worry I'll help (pulls the replica off George and throws  
  
it to the floor smashing it)  
  
Wolfwood: What the hell did you do that for, it was confession..... tsk tsk..... (throws  
  
back a shot of whisky)  
  
George: You look like you should be using confession......(looks matter o factly)  
  
Sen:So I said to him... sure why not thats what the monkey did......  
  
(Rally and May laugh, Miroku joins them)  
  
Sen: Hey there, I was wondering where you were...  
  
Miroku: Well I thought you might like more company... hello.... hello....(puts his hand up   
  
to signal a hi)  
  
Rally: Hi there.... May: Hi (smiles)  
  
Sen: uh oh! Here comes Sango..... (they turn to see an angry Sango comming towards  
  
them) (Slap Slap) Sen: Owww what was that for? (holds his face)  
  
Rally: You pig! You have a girlfriend!   
  
Sen: Ahhhh!! she isn't my girlfriend.... she is his!! (points to miroku still holding his face)  
  
Miroku: (runs over to Sango) Hi whats wrong.....  
  
Sango: Where were you.... we are leaving... Inuyasha has been getting in to trouble....  
  
Miroku: I can't leave...... Sango: Why not? Oh I see(looks past Miroku to see Sen  
  
and two girls) Fine! I don't care what you do.....  
  
Miroku: Its not what you think.... wait come back......   
  
(Everyone hears a loud boom outside and Sango yelling: You perv! How dare you  
  
touch me)  
  
Rally: Oh gee I am sorry! I didn't know (smiles) Forgive me?  
  
Sen: Sure (smiles)  
  
Ryoko:(walks over to find Malik has recovered) I see you are okay  
  
Malik: (glares daggers) You would doubt me, your next ruler!!  
  
Ryoko:You really need a life pal! You arent in ancient Egypt anymore....  
  
Malik: Really? (looks puzzled) Just what time period is this?  
  
Ryoko: Its the year 2003..... no more Pharaohs either......  
  
Malik: Damn it! I knew it.... I am always late...  
  
Ryoko: Yeah hundreds of years but we have presidents and emperors and prime  
  
ministers and pimps they are all authority figures to the right people....... oh and   
  
queens too  
  
Malik: Interesting.... well then I proclaim myself the next Queen of this hell hole....  
  
Ryoko: (sweatdrop) Queen? Are you a woman?  
  
Malik: No, why? I cant be Queen now?  
  
Ryoko: You'd make a cool pimp,you like slaves right?  
  
Malik: Hell yes...   
  
Ryoko: There ya go then  
  
Malik: tell me what does a pimp do?  
  
Ryoko: Controls his slaves called a ho. They make you money...  
  
Malik: Fascinating my little Ryoko....You will be my first slave  
  
Ryoko: (angry) Oh really? (slaps Malik and dumps a bottle of gin on him)  
  
Malik:What..what did I do???   
  
Bakura: What an idiot.....(approaches Ryoko) Tell me more of your worlds leaders  
  
Ryoko: No way... not after that  
  
Bakura: Tell me because if you don't I have no problem using force as I have with  
  
others  
  
Ryoko: Oh really? Well then.. go ahead and try (smiles)  
  
Bakura: (looks nervous) Arent you scared?   
  
Ryoko:(laughs) Should I be?  
  
Vash:OOO scary....(staring in the mirror)  
  
Griffin:Boo! (Vash jumps)  
  
Vash:Awwwe don't do that....   
  
Griffin:(giggles) Sorry...... What are you doing?  
  
Vash: Just having fun? Say you're cute.... Now that I'm here you have nothing to fear!  
  
Griffin: Say thanks but I have Malik...(smiles)  
  
Vash:(pouts) Awwe man, I never win.......  
  
Sanosuke:Hey... what kind of party is this..... (finds himself in a closet thats locked)   
  
I knew I should have never trusted that blonde man........ first seagrams and now this  
  
(bangs on the door) SOMEONE LET ME OUT.....soon I will wake up and be in a sewer  
  
or worse..... (cringes at his dark thoughts)  
  
Sen: Did you hear something?  
  
Rally: Nope not at all (is latched on to Sen's arm)  
  
May:(Yawn)Gee Rally I am sleepy, can we go yet?  
  
Rally: Awwwe May......   
  
May: Sorry Rally.... its been a long day  
  
Rally: Well.. okay fine.. Well we better go..  
  
Sen(Looks a tad relieved): Ah I am sorry.. Thanks so much for comming(smiles)  
  
(Malik starts laughing his evil maniacal laugh more like cackle, everyone turns and looks)  
  
Malik: Perfect now you will all bow to me and beg to be my mind slaves!!!   
  
Griffin: Don't be silly Malik... I think someones tired (pinches Malik's cheek)  
  
Malik: (whispers) Do you have to do that? What kind of supreme ruler would I be if  
  
I let you do that??  
  
Griffin: Oh you know you like it (bats eye lashes)  
  
Malik:Gah! Don't do that, its scary....(wide eyes)  
  
Griffin: thats is... we're leaving... You need your sleep  
  
Malik: No please.... I don't want to go back... can I have a bed?  
  
Griffin: Do I look like I am rich.... you know where you sleep  
  
Malik: But I think Randalls in there???  
  
Griffin: I knew I should have never let you watch Monsters Inc... and you promised  
  
you wouldnt get scared... Say good bye Malik  
  
Malik:(pouts) No... I dont want to....   
  
Griffin:(stern) Malik.......  
  
Malik: fine but one day its the shadow realm for you......   
  
(Griffin and Malik exit)  
  
Nakago: How sad......  
  
Krim: I'll say.... (turns back to Lady Sephiroth) Tell me more about yourself....  
  
Lady Seph: There isnt much to say, why if I revealed any info you might use it to  
  
your advantage...  
  
Nakago: I know what makes you blush....  
  
Lady Seph: he wouldn't .... I can't believe Sen told.... oops... heh heh... (smiles)   
  
Would you excuse me....  
  
Nakago: I wonder where she is going?  
  
Krim: To raise hell I would guess....  
  
(Lady Seph looks for Sen but hits a bump in the road.... more like an ex fighter for   
  
hire Sanosuke) Lady: Opps sorry bout that.....(examines him carefully) Phew what  
  
happened to you...  
  
Sanosuke: Closet....evil.... gateway to hell..... I saw it.... a box... said gateway.....  
  
(lays on the floor freaked out)  
  
Lady: Thats really sad..... Now where is Sen  
  
(Sen suddenly senses an ominious danger)  
  
Vash:(Yells) EVERYBODY GET DOWN!!!!!!   
  
(People turn and chaos breaks out)  
  
Vash(starts laughing) Ah haha haha haha Sorry about that....  
  
(Party resumes as normal)  
  
Sen:Phew just my imagination.....   
  
(music ends and new song comes on.... Rectifier by RA) 


	7. Part Seven

Lady Subaru:(to Ryoko) I noticed everyone is leaving your party so soon. I can't help but think if there is a flaw?  
  
Ryoko: Yeah its only 8:30pm. Maybe some of them will come back. I think more people are comming....  
  
Lady Subaru: Yes. I am sure thats it....  
  
Tsukasa(walks up): Perhaps they are just selfish.... This party is the only good time I have had in a while...  
  
Ryoko: Oh thats so sad. Here try this (hands Tsukasa a bottle of Special Reserve)  
  
Tsukasa: For once an adult who is not selfish....(smiles)  
  
(The front door crashes open and we see Malik had returned)  
  
Malik: You fools thought you could get rid of me so soon!!! (starts a mosh pit... with himself)  
  
Bakura:Hey you aren't going to take my spotlight! (Starts thrashing with Malik then chants RA)  
  
Mimiru:Does anyone think this is wierd?  
  
Bear:This old man does.  
  
Hokuto:Yes and here I thought Seishiro and Subaru's feelings for each other were out of the ordinary but this tops it all....  
  
Subaru: Is there something wrong with being in love with a man?  
  
Bear: Yes yes there is, or at least this old man thinks so but I hear gays are here to stay so I suppose this old man thinks its okay...  
  
Mimiru: Gee Bear I didn't know you felt that way...  
  
BT:old fashioned thats all.....  
  
Ryoko: Hey someone call Griffin back, she will keep him in line as for Bakura I am sure I know how to fix that problem.... (stops cd which starts a riot between Bakura and Malik)   
  
Bakura:You suck!   
  
Malik:Your dancing is pathetic!  
  
Bakura:Say that when I am your ruler!!!  
  
Malik: Yeah right! Over my dead body!  
  
Bakura:That can be arranged.....  
  
Malik:Bring it on weakling.....   
  
Bakura: Don't cry if you get hurt!!!!! (posts up)  
  
(Malik joins suit)  
  
(Ryoko puts on All the things she said by TATU which promts the Yami's to stop)  
  
Bakura: I'll just send you to the shadow realm  
  
Malik: Only after I send you!  
  
Bakura:I'm thirsty  
  
Malik:Yes me too, lets settle this later, how about over a nice cool genuine draft....  
  
Bakura:No way.... Old E, thats for me...  
  
(everyone claps and cheers for Ryoko)  
  
Ryoko(bows) thank you thank you.....  
  
George: She certainly is a hero  
  
Marie:Yes she is...  
  
George:She would make an excellent Gundam fighter  
  
Marie:really? How about me George?  
  
George:You are a far better princess Miss Marie. I could never allow you to be hurt  
  
Marie:Ohhhh George.... (eyes twinkling)  
  
Sanosuke:(wandering the dark halls) Hey Kenshin where are ya??? You better not have left me and went to Akabekos!!!! Damn it what if they did...... No way they wouldn't do that without me... (laughs) what was that??(looks freaked)  
  
(Lady Sephiroth is comming from the other direction and Sanosuke un aware thinks its a ghost and he hides behind the corner)  
  
(Lady Seph is humming)  
  
Sanosuke: Its looking for its next victim.... it lures it in with its beautiful voice only to put you in a trance so it can steal your soul or worse...your body!!!!  
  
(Lady rounds the corner and Sanosuke screams)You won't use me in your sick games!!!  
  
Lady Seph: Ohhh you scared me. Have you seen Sen?  
  
Sanosuke: Why so you could suck out his soul?? No way I am telling you he is by the bar.... No way....(Lady Seph walks away...) That'll show you evil spirit!!!   
  
Miroku: Sen, might I have a word with you?  
  
Sen: Sure whats up? Sango and them leave?  
  
Miroku:Yes but I think I should go with, you mind?  
  
Sen:Well you'll miss out on all the fun.....  
  
Miroku:Oh I didnt take that into account... well nevermind I'll stay (smiles)  
  
Lady Sephiroth: Well I finally found you!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru:(turns around) And you are?  
  
Lady Seph:The guest of honor  
  
Sesshoumaru: and you want me to care?  
  
Lady Seph:Jerk!  
  
Sess:Hmmmmph like I havent been called worse.... what kind of villain are you?  
  
Lady Seph: I dont think you want me to show you.....  
  
Sess: OOO I am so scared.... Inuyasha protect me (mocking voice)  
  
Lady Seph: Well okay you asked for it.... (pulls out very large sword... )  
  
Sess:How did you get that? That sword......... (actually looks scared....)   
  
Lady Seph:(Smiles) Yeah only I can wield it, kinda like Inuyasha's puny weapon..... This sword packs a punch..... (winks) Well I have some business to take care of... see ya  
  
Sess:Yeah...oook....a....y...(starts cowering)...damn that sword........  
  
(DING DONG, Sen answers) Griffin: Hi, have you seen Malik?  
  
Sen: No I thought he went home?  
  
Griffin: Well we were on the way when I thought I saw Sephiroth.....  
  
Sen: Really? She is here though...  
  
Griffin: Not that one... THE..Sephiroth...  
  
Sen:Oh okay.... Whats he look like?  
  
Griffin:(sweat drop) You don't know?  
  
Sen:Uh..... well sure I've seen pics....  
  
Griffin: I thought you didn't know what he looked like...  
  
Sen:Well you know pictures can lie.... I mean look at Marie Louise for example I thought she was like twelve...  
  
Griffin: Really? I was thinking more like ten  
  
Sen:Yeah see... She looks much older  
  
Griffin: I'll say, fourteen isnt bad......  
  
Sen:(sweat drop)Eh heh  
  
(Marie Louise sneezes)  
  
(New song is playing... Leaving Only Scars by Systematic)  
  
Kurama:The music is really sad  
  
Hiei:Don't listen to it then  
  
Kurama:I can't help it, this american music is quiet intriguing  
  
Hiei:Its more like a waste of talent  
  
Kurama:Well that was half a compliment  
  
Hiei:Well half is better than none  
  
KouTenka:(comes from the bathroom) Phew... i should have never ate that banana after downing all that vodka.........  
  
(Dakki is next in the bathroom line) Dakki: Thats really gross hun.... Ewww it stinks in here  
  
KouTenka: I lit a match......  
  
Nataku:What a boring party  
  
Youzen:Have you even ever been to one?  
  
Nataku:Are you implying it is my fault?  
  
Youzen:I am merely asking this question to you....  
  
Nataku:We shall see (his paopei (cant spell it right oh well) heats up)  
  
Krim:Such a hot head I see....(laughs)  
  
Youzen:I wouldn't have said that if I were you.....  
  
(Krim runs off screaming and dodging left and right)  
  
Hiei:What morons.....  
  
Kurama:I wouldnt say that, the guy with red hair is pretty strong  
  
Hiei: Please... I could take him out but he isnt worth any effort  
  
Nataku:What was that, shrimp?  
  
Hiei:Just like that idiot Kuwabara  
  
Nataku:What?  
  
Kurama:Excuse my friend here, he didn't mean to be so rude....  
  
Hiei: Stay out of this Kurama or I will have to take you out too  
  
Nataku: Your girlfriend is right though  
  
Kurama:That is uncalled for.... Rose WHIP!!!!!  
  
Hiei: I feel sorry for you..... Kurama here is one ruthless opponent...  
  
Nataku:I am not scared. (heats up again.... and lets his paopei go)  
  
(Everyone stops as Nataku's paopei crash into the front door making it explode....)  
  
Sen:What the HELL are you doing!!!!!   
  
(They stop)  
  
Kurama:(sweat drop) Oh I must have gotten carried away.... I am terribly sorry....  
  
Nataku:Where are my manners...  
  
Youzen:You dont have any?!  
  
Hiei:Damn, I was hoping to see a good fight....  
  
(Party resumes and Sleeping with Ghosts by Placebo comes on)  
  
Lady Sephiroth: Now I swear I just heard Sen...... (walks towards the mess on the floor where the front door used to be) Oh well well well.....  
  
Sen:(turns from his position on the floor) Damn guys this is going to cost me a bit..... Having a good time my lady?(smiles)  
  
Lady Seph: So you told them...my secret?  
  
Sen:What secret?  
  
Lady:Oh the coy act huh..... that wont work with me.....  
  
Sen:Huh? I am lost.....  
  
Lady:(sweat drop) You know you could wait till youre old to pull the toutosai act.....  
  
Sen:Uh.... I'll keep that in mind?!  
  
Lady:Till then...prepare yourself (whips out long katana)  
  
Sen:Gah!!!! ... Hey watch where you're swinging that........(sword comes close so close Sen has to defend himself.... so he grabs the sword on the next swing...... )  
  
Lady:(shocked) How did you do that???  
  
Sen:Do what?  
  
Lady Seph: You grabbed it... noone can do that and not be annihilated...  
  
Sen:Really?  
  
Lady Seph:Tell me where did you learn it?  
  
Sen:Would you believe from my friends Uncle....  
  
Lady:Fine don't tell me.....   
  
Sen:Step outside I'll show you something neat....... (they stepped out and Sen pulls out a reverse blade sword....... swings it and the ground accross the street blows up)  
  
Lady:incredible......  
  
(Everyone watches from the window)  
  
Ryoko:Such a show off.......  
  
Mimiru:Hmmmph thats nothing....  
  
Bear:This old man thinks you shouldnt put your foot in your mouth so quickly  
  
George:A worthy opponent....  
  
Ryoko:I can do better..... (goes outside and pulls out her Zanbatou) Watch this.... (swings it so hard all the trees down the street slice in half)  
  
Hiei: I could do better..... (runs out side and spilts all the trees into toothpicks)  
  
Kou Tenka: Sweet I needed a new one.....  
  
Vash:Wooooo , thats really good.....   
  
Wolfwood: Oh great, here he goes....  
  
Vash:( Pulls out his gun and shoots a tire out on a car at the corner..... ) Oops... (yells) hey sorry about that.... (the car skids into the pile of trees and earth...)  
  
Sen:Uh I think we should go inside now eh heh heh.....  
  
Lady Sephiroth:Wow this is one wild party...........(smiles)  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Dis claimer: Hey dont sue the pants off of me.... I dont own these peeps, just myself... I think I have earned at least that right (smiles) Oh yeah and I am not to be held accountable for those who might not think this is funny..... ^_^.   
  
____________________________________________ 


	8. Part Eight

.................................Part Eight  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Lady Sephiroth: Hey Sen didn't you just have long hair?  
  
(Sen feels hair and notices its short) Sen:Ahhhhh!!!! my hair.......   
  
Lady Sephiroth: Well at least you arent bald! (smiles)  
  
Sen:It took me twenty years to grow it that long!!!!   
  
Lady Seph: Oh really? Hmmm, you'll be an old man by the time it all grows back....  
  
Sen:Thanks for reassuring me....  
  
Vash:Hey looks we have a new guest(walks over to Sen) You missed all the   
  
entertainment pal..... (hands him a peach daquiri) We sure do have some good drinks here.  
  
Sen:Uh its me Sen!!!! My hair just got cut....  
  
Vash:Did you loose a bet?  
  
Sen:No...  
  
Vash:Wanted a change?  
  
Sen:No  
  
Vash:(smiles) then what??  
  
Sen:I don't know (looks spooked)  
  
Sanosuke: Its ghosts I tell you! Its a conspiracy.... they cut your hair and use it against   
  
you man....... I gotta get out of here..... (Vash slaps Sano)  
  
Vash: Get ahold of yourself.... (gets serious, then goes back to being dumb)   
  
You cant really be serious......(smiles)  
  
Malik: Ha ha ha you fools! This is what happens when you dont become my willful mind   
  
slaves!!!!  
  
Bakura:Oh shut up already! They will have no choice but to be slaves once I take   
  
over the world.  
  
Malik:What about me?  
  
Bakura: Well if you shut up I will let you be free.  
  
Malik:I will only continue my assult until I am pharoah....  
  
Bakura: My army of slaves will take you down?  
  
Malik: Why not work together? We are evil, my brother in crime!  
  
Bakura:Perhaps....(goes back to guzzling a bottle of old E)  
  
Hiei:Come on we are getting out of here....  
  
Kurama:Oh now don't be such a party pooper Hiei...  
  
Hiei:Thats not the reason I want leave.  
  
Kurama:Then why?  
  
Hiei: it was me...  
  
Kurama:It was you what?  
  
Hiei:I cut his hair off.....  
  
Kurama:I see your point....(Hiei and Kurama try to sneak off)  
  
Sen:Hey guys leaving so early?  
  
Vash:Yeah.... come on stay a while....  
  
Sen:Vash is right..(smiles)  
  
Hiei(whispers to Kurama):Do you think he knows?  
  
Kurama:Its probable.  
  
Hiei:Does he torture people?  
  
Kurama:Its probable.  
  
Hiei:Are you a moron?  
  
Kurama:Are you?  
  
Hiei:Damn it....  
  
Vash:Hey what are you whispering about? Say you wouldnt know what happened to   
  
his hair would you?  
  
Hiei:(looks guilty) No....  
  
Vash:(smiles) Okay...sure....  
  
Hiei: Are you accusing me of doing something to it?  
  
Vash:(serious) No but there seems to be something strange going on here...  
  
.(goofy, screams) Maybe that guy was right... what if its ghosts......  
  
Hiei(whispers to Kurama):I think thats the reason we should leave....  
  
Lady Seph:No way stay... the evening is just beginning....  
  
(Knock Knock) Sen:Oh come on in, I bet you're wondering where the door is...   
  
Well someone blew it up but come on it...  
  
Blaze: Hey there..... everyone.....(looks around)  
  
Hiei:You there.... How is it you are a fire apparition and a fox demon?  
  
Blaze: Oh simple, my father was a fire apparition and my mom is a fox! (winks)  
  
Kurama: I have never heard of such a thing....  
  
Blaze:Well Ryoko is of the Dragon race and Sen is pure wood fairy......   
  
and look they are brother and sisters... twins too just like you and ....  
  
Hiei: Hmmph I just asked a question not for a tell all biography...  
  
Blaze: Well excuse me Mr Stuffy....  
  
Kurama:She has got you there (laughs)  
  
___  
  
Ryoko:Oh I wonder why she came so late...  
  
Bear:I wonder who she is?  
  
Mimiru: Well there is only one way to find out, go introduce yourself.  
  
Tsukasa: Yes I would like to join in that.  
  
Ryoko: She is a good friend of mine and Sen's. She is half fox half fire.  
  
Hokuto: Wow thats very impressive.   
  
Subaru: Yes. It is, Hokuto. I wonder what prompts her to act so.  
  
Hokuto: Oh quit worrying about other people's problems and be more concerned   
  
about yourself. Look at you hun. Tsk. Tsk.  
  
__  
  
Blaze: So what did I miss Sen?  
  
Sen:Oh alot. Performances for one, like Hiei singing..... with Joey... Kurama is pretty good   
  
on guitar.  
  
Blaze: Darn it! Why do I always miss the fun...  
  
Sen: Yeah really? Eating your dad's famous burgers again werent you?  
  
Blaze:Guilty as charged!  
  
Ryoko:You are late over some burgers!!!  
  
(Blaze turns around and hugs Ryoko) Blaze:Hey pal! I was wondering where you were.  
  
Ryoko: Blaze, meet Bear. Mimiru. Tsukasa. Hokuto and Subaru. (group: Nice to meet you) Blaze:Likewise....   
  
Sen:So we will be having some more entertainment later this evening. More people will  
  
probably show up late.  
  
Ryoko: And blame it on their dad's burgers (winks and smiles)  
  
Blaze: Very funny (laughs)  
  
Bear:This old man thinks so too (laughs)  
  
Mimiru:You guys are so goofy (laughs)  
  
(Hokuto and Subaru laugh)  
  
Tsukasa:I don't get it, whats so funny?  
  
_____________________________  
  
Note:Yeah Two more to go and then boom it could be over, maybe..... all I know is  
  
something special and maybe shocking is going to happen.   
  
_____________________________  
  
(This is dedicated to all senseis' out there.... especially mine... , In memory of   
  
Takeo-sensei the original "Tai-Sensei",1939-2003, he taught me all I knew about   
  
the way of a martial artist and warrior. He was like my father. I have my life and  
  
him to thank for it, we will never forget you sensei. I know you will never cease to  
  
still teach me new things.) 


	9. Part Nine

Blaze: Wow Sen, decided to cut your hair?  
  
Sen:Sure. Actually would you believe it fell off?  
  
Blaze:Well it looks good short too, at least you're not bald! (smiles) say it   
  
looks like it was cut.....  
  
Sen: Yeah. Hmmm....  
  
Hiei: Where do you come from Fox Fire girl???  
  
Blaze: A little rude but okay.... you know when two people mate?  
  
Hiei: Thats not what I meant moron....  
  
Blaze:(sticks tongue out) Why? Do you really care? (winks)  
  
Hiei:(blushes) No.... just wondering.... (goes back to being angry at the world)  
  
psssht... not worth my time...  
  
Blaze:(smiles) Well why are you here?  
  
Hiei: Kurama decided to drag me here.  
  
Kurama:Sure, Hiei. Then why did you knock on my window and ask me to  
  
accompany you somewhere...  
  
Hiei: You were the one who said you had an invitation  
  
Kurama:Lighten up (smiles)  
  
Ryoko: So should we get on with more entertainment?  
  
Sen:Yes but who wants to go first?  
  
Lady Seph:Oh I will..... and I will get Griffin to help me (smiles and exits to   
  
find Griff)  
  
Ryoko:This is going to be so much fun.... uh can you not touch me Miroku!!!!  
  
Sen:I see you have come back?  
  
Miroku:I was just waiting to use the facilities...  
  
Sen:Oh... long line?  
  
Miroku:Yeah some Dakki chick wouldn't get out of there...... girls and make up  
  
Sen:Yeah I hear that.... thank god Ryoko and I dont share a bathroom....  
  
Ryoko:(looks cross) Whats that supposed to mean?  
  
Hiei: (starts slidding towards the food cart) Suddenly I am hungry....  
  
(Everyone else follows suit)  
  
Sen:Owwww!!! Come on, my hair isnt long anymore...... (runs his hand through   
  
his chin length hair.....)  
  
Miroku: Hmmm. Here you say I am a magnet of abuse.  
  
Sen:(whines)Shut up!   
  
____  
  
Blaze: So what do you think they will perform?  
  
Kurama: I am interested in knowing myself.  
  
Hiei:Please, like it matters...  
  
Blaze:Wow, you must've had a rough day. Constipation sucks.....  
  
Kurama:(snickers) I must say noone has ever talked to Hiei that way  
  
Hiei: and lived.....  
  
Blaze:(sarcastic) oooo I am so scared... shhhh you hear that (puts hand to fox ear)  
  
I believe its my knees.... shaking.... (smiles then laughs, Kurama joins in)  
  
Hiei: (under his breath) Fool  
  
Blaze: for you Hiei... for you....(Hiei blushes, Kurama laughs harder)  
  
_____  
  
Lady Seph: Hey Sen we are ready.   
  
Sen:Alright then.... what are you going to be doing?  
  
Lady Seph: A magic show.....  
  
Miroku:Amazing. Do you think it is safe?  
  
Griff: of course. We do have the Dark Magician here to help (smiles)  
  
(Sen takes to the homemade stage ) Sen: Phew no more smoke bombs I promise!   
  
There is however a smoking performance by our fav villain and her lovely assistant  
  
Welcome Lady Sephiroth and Griffin of Malik performing magic with the   
  
Dark Magician. (Everyone claps as a snipet from Linkin Parks Faint comes on)  
  
Lady Seph: Oh thank you..... For our first trick we will need a volunteer from the audience  
  
Hmmm how about you Malik.......  
  
Malik:Who is Malik?  
  
Griff: Dark Magician if you would bring our willing participant....  
  
Malik:(starts screaming) You can't do this..... ayuda me..... they are going to kill me...  
  
Lady:Did you know he spoke espanol?  
  
Griff: Hmm thats what I get for introducing him to burritos.....  
  
(Dark Magician straps Malik down in to a box) Griff: What we are going to do is intsert   
  
knives in these slots.... Hopefully we wont stab Malik and then we will put these sheets   
  
of metal in these big slots and seperate the box (smiles and waves)  
  
Lady:Dark Magician if you will....  
  
Malik:(screams) Ahhhhh if this is about the banishing you part,,, i'm sorry....   
  
(Knives go through as Malik keeps screaming, the box is seperated and Malik is   
  
still screaming. The box is put back and knives removed. Malik is still screaming)  
  
Lady:Ooooo next time I think we will try someone more calmly.  
  
Griff:(has to slap Malik) Quit it the trick os over( everyone is clapping and Malik  
  
looks pissed)  
  
Malik:Shows you all.... Now you will all be my mind slaves since I cant be destroyed.  
  
Bakura:(from the bar) Yeah right! Thats why you were screaming as if you were Yugi   
  
finding out you were really a boy.....   
  
Malik:Shut your ignorant mouth Little Bakura.!  
  
Bakura: Why dont you come shut it for me!  
  
Malik: Un sheathes his dagger (en cased in his millenium rod)  
  
Bakura:( throws a bottle of Smirnoff at Malik's head knocking Malik out) Pssssht....  
  
like that puny steak knife could do anything....  
  
(Malik lays twitching on the floor)  
  
Griff: Oh no Malik! (rushes to him) I knew we should have went home...   
  
but no, you didn't want to sleep in the closet.... Randal is in there you whined...  
  
Lady Seph:Griff, we are doing a show....  
  
Griff:Oh right (smiles and goes back on stage)  
  
Lady Seph:For our next trick we are going to use Magical Hats (smiles)  
  
(Hats float down and cover the Dark Magician, Hiei and Miroku)  
  
Griff: Talk about random.....  
  
Lady Seph: Alright now if you hats will do your thing.  
  
(Hats move and start to uncover)  
  
Griff: Oops! I didn't think that would happen.....  
  
Lady Seph: Well thats what we get for trying to be magicians..... (looks away and laughs)  
  
(Everyone starts laughing)  
  
Kurama: Oh my Hiei (giggles)  
  
(Hiei looks down....)What the hell did you do to me?  
  
Miroku:Uhhh I think this is a little too tight....  
  
Lady Seph:OOOh my......  
  
Dark Magician: (looks down at his new Monk robes) ahhhhh  
  
Hiei: this is annoying....  
  
Blaze:Awww what a cool new outfit.... can you do magic tricks in it?  
  
Hiei:(death stare) Shut your mouth if you want to live!!!  
  
Blaze: One again Hiei (puts hand to fox ear)....  
  
Miroku:Uhhh can someone cut me loose I cant breathe....... (passes out...)  
  
Hiei: He better not ruin my clothes, stupid monk.....   
  
Lady Seph:We will fix this momentarily,,,, Magic Hats (waves them down.... only to   
  
have the dark magician send them away)  
  
(dark magician waves his fingers)  
  
Griff: Oh no! What are we going to do? (looks scared) (Malik cackles in the back of the room)  
  
Hiei:(death stare) Someone better fix this and now!  
  
Sen: No way this is way too funny..... (looks scared) uh no its not heh heh.......  
  
Ryoko: (smiles at Hiei) You look so cute,,, why not stay that way?  
  
Hiei(blushes): What do you know dragon lady?  
  
Blaze: Your insults are getting weak, perhaps you have softened.......  
  
Hiei: why you #%^#%@%^%##$#  
  
Blaze: (laughs) Hiei watch your mouth children are reading this  
  
(Hiei grumbles more)Lady Seph: Yeah Hiei... jeez hold on to your underpants, if you wear any  
  
we will fix this momentarily.....  
  
Griff: (whispers to Seph) How?  
  
Lady Seph:(whispers back) I don't know???  
  
(Miroku is revived as Vash quickly rips the top off)  
  
Hiei: I said not to ruin it!!! (looks cross)  
  
Vash:(smiles) Sorry he needed help and I couldnt let him die.....  
  
Wolfwood:He is a sensitive guy.....  
  
Hiei: I dont care.....  
  
Kurama: Dont worry Hiei you can get a new one....  
  
Ryoko: Yeah Miroku can steal you a new one!!!  
  
Miroku:What are you implying Ryoko?  
  
Sen:Crap so what are we supposed to do... why didnt you just swap outfits?  
  
Kurama:Why didnt we think of that......  
  
Blaze: Yeah really?....   
  
Miroku:Do you think I would look alright in that? (points to Hieis dark magician outfit)  
  
Ryoko:(sweat drop) No probably not (laughs)  
  
Hiei:(raises fist) Why say that to my face!!!  
  
Ryoko: My back would probably go out having to lean over that far.......  
  
(Hiei turns around in a huff and walks off)  
  
Lady Seph: Alrighty then we have fixed the problem.....  
  
Griff: If you would please take the clothes off and exchange them.....  
  
Lady:Griff!!!!!  
  
Griff: What I wanted to see them naked.... opps forgot mic is still on  
  
(everyone laughs)  
  
Lady: Magical Hats!!!!! (Magical Hats float down and cover hiei and miroku...)  
  
Blaze: what happened to the other hat?  
  
Lady Seph: Oh he wouldnt cooperate to I chained him to the stage back there....  
  
Sen:Cool...... (hopes he doesnt get sued)  
  
(Magical hats are removed to reveal......)  
  
Lady Seph: Oh no... how did this happen????  
  
Griffin: (laughs) But its so cute...........  
  
(Everyone starts laughing again)  
  
Hiei: Why am I flying and whats so funny???  
  
Ryoko (stars in eyes): Oh my!!!!!!!  
  
Sen&Blaze: GAH! WHAT THE............  
  
Ryoko:Hiei you're so cute as a bat(squeezes the bat hiei)  
  
Hiei: ahhhhh I cant breathe (face turns blue)  
  
Kurama: Well this certainly changes everything  
  
Miroku:Well at least this outfit is a bit more breathable..... (is wearing the   
  
dark magician outfit)  
  
Lady Seph: How did that happen though?? (looks for the dark magician who is   
  
standing in the crowd...  
  
Griff: What a naughty magician!  
  
Ryoko:(still squeezing the bat hiei) How I just love you...... (stars in eyes)  
  
I'll take you with me everywhere and show you off.......   
  
Hiei: (still blue about to pass out) You will die...........  
  
Sen: Uh Ryoko, are you trying to kill him?  
  
Ryoko: No..... OH NO!!! Hiei whats the matter, are you choking?  
  
Blaze: Yeah on your love.....   
  
Ryoko (tears): Hiei..... (breaths into his mouth)  
  
Hiei:(flys off) Stupid incompetant woman....... someone better fix this so I can kill them!  
  
Kurama: Yes, Hiei I am sure that will convince them (smiles)  
  
Hiei: Shut your mouth Kurama.  
  
Blaze: well just steer clear of Ryoko so they can fix this.....  
  
Lady Seph:Alright now we are ready again...  
  
Griff: I hope these damn hats change everyone back.....  
  
Lady Seph: MAGICAL HATS (hats come down and cover them all, dark magician has  
  
been chained down again but tighter)  
  
Griff: Okay do your stuff....... (magical hats move and everyone is back to normal)  
  
(except Ryoko) Ryoko: Hiei, where are you..... (finds Hiei normal and runs off crying)  
  
Kurama: I think she prefered you in your bat form  
  
Hiei: No reason to cry about it, what a weakling (feels sorry for her)  
  
Sen:(chases after his sister) Wait here I got this for you (chases her with a stuffed  
  
bat with a pic of Hiei stapled to it)  
  
Blaze: Wow she really must've liked that form....  
  
Hiei: Its not like I can do it all the time.....  
  
Miroku: Hmmm and I was getting used to those clothes....  
  
Hiei:(remembering his shirt is torn) Now monk, prepare yourself.....  
  
Kurama: Hiei it is not a wise move to attack a monk!  
  
Blaze: Yeah, I agree with Kurama. Besides its not like you dont walk around  
  
with your shirt off as is....oops  
  
Hiei: and how would you know? (blushes)  
  
Blaze:(smiles) oh would you look at the time (slowly scoots away)  
  
Miroku: I am sure she is looking out for your safety.....like I do for the girls  
  
Sen: Miroku, what you do is just perverted!  
  
Kurama:(laughs) perhaps Blaze is a peeping tom...  
  
Hiei: I am sure she watched you too  
  
Kurama: (blushes and looks shocked) uh well.....  
  
Malik: ha ha ha ha ha you are all fools....  
  
Bakura: Shut your mouth you are the fool you drunkard......  
  
Malik: Is that a threat?  
  
Bakura: do you want this again? (holds up a bottle of Smirnoff)  
  
Malik:(backs down) I have better things to do.  
  
Bakura: Even he trembles in fear.....  
  
Sanosuke: Maybe its not fear.   
  
Bakura: Who asked you moron?  
  
Sano: Not a very good comeback.....  
  
Bakura: You want this too then? (holds up the bottle again)  
  
Sano: thanks (grabs it and guzzles it down) Yeah that was good  
  
Bakura: pig! you could've at least shared.  
  
Sano: what for?  
  
Vash: Hey everybody....... watch this (holds up a chair and balances it on his nose)  
  
deeeee deeeee deeeee deeeee deeee deeee deeee deeeee dee dee............  
  
(chair falls smashing Malik in the back knocking him out) Oops hey sorry about that pal.  
  
Griff: Oh Malik... (shakes him) are you okay? How did the chair hit you that hard?  
  
Vash: heh heh heh (sweat drop) I guess I should've made sure noone was around....  
  
Griff: Poor Malik. I think he needs to go home (Malik upon hearing quickly recovers)  
  
Malik: No I am not going anywhere!  
  
Lady Seph: But you are hurt and keep getting hurt!  
  
Wolfwood: Your friends are right! It seems being here is more trouble for you than   
  
it should be worth  
  
Malik: Do you want to go first priest man?  
  
Wolfwood:(puts hands in front of him) Hey whoa just making an observation....  
  
Vash: (puts arm around Wolfwood) I think we should just leave him alone...... (smiles)  
  
Malik: I owe you stick man!  
  
Vash: Hey no need for name calling....  
  
Malik: (Un sheathes his dagger)it will only hurt for a second...  
  
Wolfwood: This is not the way to resolve things, what will you achieve?  
  
Malik: Isnt it obvious what I came for!  
  
Griff: Yeah I dont think so..... (slaps the dagger out of Maliks hand)  
  
Malik:(grabs hand) You fool!!!!   
  
Vash:heh heh.... that was a close one.... hey thanks Griffin  
  
Griff: (bows) no problem. He is just cranky cause he is up way past his bedtime.....  
  
Wolfwood: he looks a bit malnourished.....   
  
Griff: Yeah its hard to get him to eat.......  
  
Lady Seph: not to mention he is from egypt......  
  
Vash: Wow really?   
  
Griff: Yeah. He can be stubborn...  
  
Malik: I am still here slave....  
  
Griff: (death stare) what?  
  
Malik: (smiles) oh nothing.......   
  
Sen: Hey well lets see are there any more magic tricks?  
  
Lady Seph: I dont think we should try it again (smiles and laughs)  
  
Ryoko: (looks sad hugging her fake hiei bat) I wish you could change him back...  
  
Griff: Oh we are sorry Ryoko....  
  
Blaze: Hey you guys, did you forget about your other guests?  
  
Sen: No why?  
  
Blaze: They just left!  
  
Ryoko: Oh no.....   
  
Sen: Well it looks like Spike is still here with Faye and Vicious.....  
  
Ryoko: and Sano and Bakura.... oh and Gren left (pouts) darn  
  
Sen: Well Dakki is in the bathroom i heard.....   
  
Ryoko:and Tenka and them left.....  
  
Blaze: Yeah well they reaked of pot......  
  
Sen: Gah!!! What?!!!   
  
Blaze: Pot stickers (smiles)  
  
Sen:(recovers from his almost heart attack) Phew dont do that!  
  
Blaze: Yeah I could tell the pot stickers didnt sit well with them.....  
  
Ryoko: Ewww gross........  
  
Blaze: well then.... looks like its just us......  
  
Sen: Where is our old barkeep?  
  
Miroku: He left, said the party was uncivilized or something  
  
Sen:Damn him... well at least I dont go around in tights screaming rose bits.......  
  
Miroku: No need to harbor jealousy......  
  
Sen:(pouts) I cant help it, his gundam is so cool......  
  
Hiei: Who cares  
  
Kurama: Hiei, your temper makes me wonder if you are jealous too  
  
Hiei:(pouts too) well his fencing skills are okay  
  
Ryoko(smiles) Look what I got!!! (holds up sparklers)  
  
Hiei:(backs away) I knew we should have left! She is trying to kill us!  
  
Kurama: Dont be silly they are just sparklers..... a form of fire works.....  
  
Lady Seph: Oh goody! So do we get to set off any?  
  
Griff: (drools) Yeah do we??????  
  
Sen:(smiles) well it was a surprise...... Miroku if you would please....  
  
Miroku: Everyone to the backyard....  
  
Sano: No way... this is some sort of evil trick, a conspiracy to blow our spirits away  
  
or worse suck them away.........  
  
Ryoko: No way Sano (smiles) Its to liven the entertainment.... fireworks are just flashy   
  
sparks that you go ooh and ahh too...... they wont hurt unless you set them off wrong,,  
  
Sano: I dont know. It sounds like a fishy story.  
  
Bakura: Shut your whining mouth and watch them....   
  
Malik: Fire works? Are they some sort of sorcery? Why have I not heard of them....  
  
(Everyone walks into the backyard and Get Busy by Sean Paul plays) Sen: Hey Vash  
  
want to light the first round?  
  
Vash: I sure do (smiles and takes a lighter and walks over to the fireworks)  
  
Sano: A tool of the devil I tell you.........  
  
Blaze: Why are you so paranoid? they aren't going to hurt you.  
  
Sano: Are you sure?  
  
(Fire works shoot off and Sano jumps)  
  
Miroku: Thats amaz....... uh could you get our from under there..??? (lifts up robes a bit and   
  
finds Sano hiding)  
  
Ryoko: (looks curious) How much room do you have up there???  
  
Miroku: Want to find out?(winks)  
  
Ryoko (smacks Miroku) Perv!  
  
(Miroku passes out, Wolfwood shoots of the next round, then Lady Seph and Griff, then  
  
Kurama then Spike and Faye... even Bakura takes a shot then Vicious and then Dakki emerges  
  
from the house)  
  
Dakki: I was wondering where everyone went..... this party is just so fun Senny Benny....  
  
Sen:(sweat drop) Uh okay Dakki Wakki...... would you like to light then next round?  
  
Dakki: and chip a nail? Besides I think I am going to go (leaves)  
  
Ryoko: What a rude #$@%#$ ^@%!#*$ ^!@#$  
  
Kurama: I have to agree  
  
Vash: Nice language  
  
Wolfwood: I'll say.... who is up for a round of drinks??!!!  
  
Vash and Bakura: I am!  
  
Malik: is it my turn yet?  
  
Griff: I dont know, should we let him?   
  
(Malik gets a turn then Hiei then Blaze and Ryoko)  
  
Ryoko: Your turn brother.  
  
Sen: Well alrighty then... (goes to light the launcher just then someone slams into him)  
  
Oops.......   
  
(The fire works explode and blow away the fence)  
  
Sen: My fence!!!!!! (the explosions arent done yet..... it causes a chain reaction and sets  
  
the rest of them off....)  
  
Vash: EVERYBODY GET DOWN!!!!  
  
(everyone runs for cover when they emerge there is no backyard)  
  
Ryoko: You really did it this time?  
  
Wolfwood: And they say Vash causes trouble........  
  
Malik: (claps) Excellent....   
  
Sano: See I told you!!!!!  
  
Miroku: (starts to move) Owww my head!  
  
Ryoko: Oops I forgot to move him (smiles)  
  
Blaze: Hey pal are you okay?   
  
(Miroku walks over charred a bit) Faye: yikes what happened to you?  
  
Spike: Looks like he had a run in with the fireworks   
  
Vicious: he didnt die, he must be immortal  
  
Miroku: No a monk..... a simple monk  
  
Bakura: Simple minded.....  
  
(everyone laughs)  
  
Miroku: Very funny... (turns around) where is the backyard? I swear it wasnt my fault  
  
Hiei:(whispers to Kurama) We better go......  
  
Kurama: why? shouldn't we help clean this up....  
  
Hiei: Not if you want to live......  
  
Kurama: I am afraid I dont understand?  
  
Hiei: I bumped into him...  
  
Kurama: Oh my! The infamous Hiei strikes again....  
  
Blaze: Hiei I cant believe that! It was you??  
  
Hiei: Hey who invited you into our conversation...  
  
Blaze: Since you decided you werent going to help that poor guy out  
  
Hiei: Shut your mouth, I didnt say i wouldnt help  
  
(everyone turns to see them arguing)  
  
Sen: My fence..... my backyard..... (looks like he is about to cry)  
  
Ryoko: I know how we can fix it..... Oh dark magician...... (d.m. walks over)  
  
Sen: What the hell is he going to do?  
  
(Dark Magician raises his staff and points it to the house.....)  
  
Sen: Uh I dont think he is supposed to do that.... he doesnt revive things you know!!!!   
  
Ryoko: Oops.....   
  
Griff: (throws the millenium rod knocking the dark magician out) OOO sorry about that.....  
  
Sen: there sure is alot of violence at my party.....  
  
Miroku: Not like the last one....  
  
Sen: (cringes) yes dont remind me......  
  
Miroku: Not to mention the day after  
  
Sen:(involuntarily screams in horror) noo..... get away.....  
  
Miroku: Oh. I guess I shouldn't have said that....  
  
Malik: What a pathetic pansy @$$......  
  
Bakura: You're one to talk....  
  
Malik:(death stare) hmmmphhh  
  
(Bakura hold up the a different bottle of Smirnoff Malik backs off)  
  
Kurama: I think I can help....(starts planting seeds) these should help... (plants start   
  
growing)  
  
Sen: Oh thank you Kurama......   
  
Ryoko: You sound like a fan girl.....  
  
Sen: Shut up!!! (death stare)  
  
Ryoko: (sweat drop) what?!  
  
Sen: Who the hell bumped into me..... what a black party.... first the door then my hair  
  
, the magical hats and now my yard.......  
  
Sanosuke: I know who did it.....  
  
Hiei: (gulps) You do?  
  
Sano: Yes of course I do  
  
Sen: Who??   
  
Sano: It was an evil entity....  
  
(Hiei falls over with swirly eyes)  
  
Miroku: What got into him? (pokes at Hiei with his staff)  
  
Sano: Must be the drinks...... he is small pint after all..... 


	10. Part Ten

Before you get to read the rest there are three lovely ladies I would like to thank for   
  
reviewing and sticking with me. I honestly don't know where my reviews would come from   
  
if they weren't from you.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Griff~ you are truly more funny than I, SenTaro who is but a simple sensei. Your work is   
  
the best and everyone should check it out but be prepared to have an overnighter at the hospital  
  
for a busted gut.... or a busted something... the laughter never ends.....Malik left something here  
  
you might want to give him back......  
  
Lady Sephiroth- The author of authors whom has been with me for a while. She deserves the dedication  
  
to my wild party and I hope she will continue to join my wild events for there will be more.   
  
Malik might be back.... who knows maybe on our camping trip Griff will mistake him for a s'more?  
  
^_^ My sensei meant alot to me so thank you very much for your condolence.  
  
Nandelin= Vash could be your body guard for free!! You should join us on our wild camping trip.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lady Seph: I thought this was supposed to be a wild party now its just strange....  
  
Griff: I'll say... but it sure is fun  
  
Sen: (stars in eyes) My yard!!! its back..... (hugs Kurama)  
  
Kurama: No need to thank me, it was the least I can do....  
  
Ryoko: Sen people are starting to wonder  
  
Sen: (jumps back) sorry about that   
  
Kurama: (laughs) no problem  
  
Hiei: (whispers to Kurama): Good job....  
  
Kurama: Well now it doesnt matter if he knows, his yard is fixed....  
  
Hiei: You know what they say about him in the underworld?  
  
Kurama: You go to the underworld?  
  
(ooc) Hiei: No but I heard it from a guy who heard it from a guy whose cousin told  
  
him...... he is a quiet guy and you know what they say about quiet guys?  
  
Kurama: That they are more pleasant to be around?  
  
Hiei: No....  
  
Kurama: That they dont talk alot?  
  
Hiei: No...  
  
Kurama: then what??  
  
Hiei: That they are the best torturers.....  
  
Kurama: Are you afraid of him?  
  
Hiei: No, his sister, not him..  
  
Kurama: Oh (laughs) dont be so silly, what would she...... (Hiei gestures towards   
  
the bat plushie she is holding) I see.......   
  
Ryoko: (sneezes) OOOO allergies....  
  
Blaze: You know its not a bad idea Hiei.... you do look cute that way  
  
Hiei: Shut up! Why are you following me?  
  
Blaze: Dont flatter yourself...  
  
Hiei: Why would YOU flatter me?  
  
Blaze: (smiles) its an obvious answer Hiei....  
  
Kurama: (laughs) yes it certainly is....  
  
(Blaze and Kurama walk off) Hiei: wait.... tell me...... (chases after them)  
  
Lady Seph: This yard is lovely....  
  
Griff: Yeah look at all the roses...  
  
Malik: Overkill if you ask me....  
  
Lady Bakura: well we didnt...  
  
Malik: Fine...(walks off pouting)  
  
Griff: Seph..... dont be so mean ....Malik wait up (chases after him)  
  
Miroku: Well I think everyone is winding down... (smiles)   
  
Sanosuke: Yeah, I think I am going to go hit the road,,, see if Kenshin and Kaoru are alright  
  
Ryoko: I am sure they are...  
  
Faye: Yeah I am going to go too  
  
Spike: Yeah we got a long day tomorrow, thanks for the party man...  
  
Vicious: psssht....  
  
Ryoko: He is so cute his presence is thanks enough (looks like she is dancing on a cloud)  
  
Sen: Snap out of it and help me get the spare door...  
  
Miroku:Good thing you bought it for such occassions...  
  
Sen: Yes. Who would have thought.  
  
Lady Seph: Good idea Sen-kun.   
  
Griff: Yes very bright you know.   
  
Ryoko: Anyone seen Nakago?  
  
Sen: He left with the others remember?  
  
Ryoko: oh.... I guess I forgot....  
  
(Chichiri appears from no where) Chichiri: What a strange party, ya know. Lucky  
  
for you I was able to stop the fireworks from blowing us all away....  
  
Nakago: (appears with him) Yes, you are all lucky and should thank us by becoming   
  
our slaves!  
  
Ryoko: (stars in eyes) I'll gladly be your slave.....  
  
Blaze: Whats up with the slave thing?  
  
Hiei: I could do a better job....  
  
Nakago: (whispers to Chichiri) I heard things about him in the underworld...  
  
Chichiri: you go to the underworld? I didnt know, ya know!  
  
Nakago: yeah you know what they say about small people  
  
Chichiri: that they rarely are noticed, ya know  
  
Nakago: No  
  
Chichiri: that they arent big ya know  
  
Nakago: no  
  
Chichiri: then what, ya know?  
  
Nakago: that they are super fast, and he kills faster than he runs  
  
Chichiri: time to go ya know.... (disappears.... so does Nakago)  
  
Ryoko: darn it!!! why didnt you take me with you Nakago(hugs bat hiei so tight   
  
the head pops off)  
  
Hiei: (eyes bulge) what did I tell you Kurama?  
  
Kurama: I did not doubt you  
  
Lady Seph: Well we better round up Malik, huh Griff? (looks for Griff and spots her)   
  
Griff: did you say something? Look Malik is asleep  
  
Lady Seph: all tuckered out..... (Malik is sucking his thumb)  
  
Bakura: What a panty waste......... (Last song comes on Audiovent's Looking Down,   
  
Bakura changes back to Ryou) Ryou: My goodness. I don't feel so good..... (runs   
  
over to the neighbors yard and pukes)  
  
Vash: Oh my.... the little french guy couldnt take it....  
  
Wolfwood: I think he is english from england  
  
Vash: French, English ... same thing..... Say I better get going myself.... I want to ditch   
  
those insurance girls I better get a head start  
  
Wolfwood: Fat chance buddy (smiles) (They leave)  
  
Lady Seph (picks Malik up and flings him over her back) Well thanks guys that was awesome.  
  
Griff: yes thank you (smiles and waves as they leave... skipping home)  
  
Kurama: Yes I believe we should go to.  
  
Hiei: Finally.....   
  
Blaze: Yeah I think I will too....  
  
Sen: Well alright.... it will give me a chance to fix this door. (waves to them)  
  
Miroku: Here let me help you....  
  
(The door is fixed.) Sen: Tomorrow I will put a new fence up too....  
  
Ryoko: depressing. Everyone is gone.....  
  
Sen:Yeah time to clean and relax.... its not even midnight....  
  
Miroku: Not much of a party....  
  
Sen: You're just saying that cause you didnt pick up on any chicks......  
  
(Clean up the mess and sit on the couch its eleven- thirty)  
  
Ryoko: Oh Lupin in 30......  
  
Miroku: No wonder your party died so early..... its a Tuesday....  
  
Sen: Oh right... guess I should've made it for Friday......   
  
Miroku: Yeah maybe next time we can have umbrella racing like your first party  
  
Sen :No way... not after what happened to me  
  
Miroku: Well it was embarrasing.... who would have thought your umbrella would have opened   
  
and you would fall like that.....  
  
Sen: Yeah and off the roof... next time we will race and some safe way not race off a roof.  
  
Ryoko: You have to admit it was funny (chuckles)  
  
Sen: yeah well we arent doing no shopping cart races either... I still cant get the marks off my back..  
  
Miroku: Yeah that second party was pretty out of hand  
  
Ryoko: How about the time we got Ryouga to stop the ice cream man and order  
  
everything on the menu and try to pay with monopoly money  
  
(they all start laughing)  
  
Miroku: and then it turns out it wasnt the ice cream man (laughs)  
  
Sen: yeah well I dont think it was that cool when he got his butt kicked by all   
  
those cops.....  
  
Miroku: Oh yes how could I forget.......  
  
Ryoko: well what about the time you and Sen..........  
  
(CRASH....... THE DOOR EXPLODES OPEN...... as pieces fly eveywhere   
  
hitting Miroku and Ryoko knocking them out)  
  
Sen: Not again ( the door knob hits him... swirly eyes) Oroooooooooo  
  
(A large dust cloud blows in carrying someone)  
  
Kouga: Well well I am here early.... when does the party start???? 


End file.
